LM in Mumboland
by LuisJM
Summary: Bunny Raven rewrite With the Titans taken by Mumbo and turned into animal assistants, It's up to LM to save them and get out of this crazy world Mumbo Jumbo created. Will he succeed? COMPLETE!
1. Prolong

**After a few months of hiatuses, I'm back with a brand new story. Sorry I took so long in doing this but I was doing another story for another site. Let's just say I'm expanding my horizons in the World Wide Web. But now that I'm back, I can get started on writing another story for you guys. Now, like everyone else on this site, I'm a big fan of the Teen Titans. In fact, I record every episode of the series from beginning to end. Most of the episodes I watch were real good with a mixture of comedy, action, suspense, and adventure, but there were other episodes that I thought were lame beyond my comprehension. One of these episodes, "Bunny Raven", almost looked like a spin off to a couple of Hana Barbara, Disney, and Looney Tune Cartoons. It didn't have enough action and the way they put it together almost look like something I've watch when I was young. So I decided to make this one my way and this time, have my OC and Terra in the mix. Here's how the summary goes.**

**_Summary_**

**The Titans were battling Mumbo Jumbo and thought they have one, but the clever magician had one more trick up his sleeves. With a wave of his magic wand, he sucked all the Titans into his hat and turned them into his own personal assistance for his final act. Well, not all of them. With LM away from harm, he must now rescue his friends and get out of this twisted, bizarre, magical world Mumbo created. But the problem is that the Teen Titans are powerless and reduce to circus animals ready for their grand finally. Will he be able to save them in time, or will the Titanimals disappear forever?**

**_Chapter Notes_**

**Of course this is going to be like the Bunny Raven episode but it's going to be made my way. But that means I'm NOT, I repeat, NOT coping off the episode so the people at FanFiction understand. Another thing is that my OC, LM, will be on this story and will be the main character for it. For those of you who know who LM is, that's a good thing. And for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, go read the stories "LM's History" and "Teen Matrix" to catch up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bunny Raven and even if I did, it would've been like this.**

**So enjoy my version of Bunny Raven, or should I say…**

LM in Mumboland  
Or…  
The Misadventures of LM

* * *

Prolong: The Titans Capture. Or… Teen Assistance Wanted.

It was a nice peaceful day in Jump City but that day would be interrupted by the craze magician running amuck. In the Bank of Pérez, everyone from civilians to security officers were either tied up by rope or sealed up in boxes for sawing people in half. Standing around them and tying up one more security guard with his magic wand was a tall thin man that had blue Smurf skin, a long nose, white hair, small mustache and little pointed beard, and he was wearing a classic magician suit complete with a black top hat. It is without a doubt that this person is none other then Jump's dangerous, yet awkward criminal, Mumbo Jumbo. After tightening the rope up with his magic wand, he looked at the open safe where there were bags load of money. He smirked and kindly gave a generous magician speech.

Mumbo: "Thanks so much, you've been an amazing audience. And now for my last trick, I "The Amazing Mumbo" shall make all your money disappear."

Mumbo pointed his magic wand at the cash, waved it, and say his favorite magic words.

Mumbo: "Mumbo JUMBO!!"

Suddenly, all the bags of money burst and all the green cash flew around in the air and got sucked into Mumbo's hat. With all the money gone, he placed his hat on his head and looked at the young female bank clerk all tied in rope on had duct tape on her mouth. Upon approaching her, he rolled up his sleeve, stick his finger tips in her ear, and took out a single penny.

Mumbo: "I'm more into the old cheap parlor tricks you know."

Robin: "Hate to interrupt your performance,"

Mumbo sterned as he knows who was that voice and where it came from. He turned his head to the left and saw the Teen Titans at the bank entrance, positioning themselves for battle. There's Robin, a kung-fu weapons expert, Starfire, a Tamaranean princess, Cyborg, a half metal hybrid, Raven, a Goth telepath, Beast Boy, a green-witted changeling, Terra, a young rock and roller, and LM, Zion's own personal soldier.

Robin: "But I'm afraid this is your last curtain call."

Mumbo: "You forget, I'm an escape artist."

The blue magician magically took out a dozen little balls and threw them at the Titans.

Robin: "Titans GO!"

The team scattered as they avoided the little balls as they hit the floor and pillars and exploded in a puff of colorful smoke. Beast Boy turned into an alligator roared a little, but accidentally had one of the balls in his mouth that exploded inside with smoke coming out between his teeth. Definitely not a good idea for the changeling to do. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg attacked him with an array of disks, star bolts, and sonic blasts. Mumbo avoided the bolts and blasts while using his wand to transform the disks into yellow flowers. Starfire then flew up and kept shooting her star bolts at the magician but Mumbo keeps on avoiding them and waves his wand to make seven silver rings appear out of thin air as they fell on top of Starfire and surrounding her, making it impossible for her to throw her projectiles at him. Robin then jumped up and came down with a torpedo kick straight to Mumbo. The magician pointed his wand at the Boy Wonder and a colorful rope came out of it and grabbed Rob's kicking leg and slammed him down to the floor. It then wrapped itself around the boy's body and kept it tight on him. Cyborg, upon noticing his two friends all tied up, charged in and decided to use brute force. Mumbo took that opportunity, opened his suit and threw out what appeared to be a black flat circle that landed on the floor and grew big. Cyborg thought it was nothing but a cheap trick and thought of running towards him. But when he went on the black circle, he fell into the emptiness and yelled for his life. Starfire saw the hybrid fall into the plot hole and was shocked for words.

Starfire: "Cyborg!"

She used her strength to break out of the rings and flew through the hole to rescue him. Beast Boy finished coughing smoke out of his mouth then looked at Mumbo with a mean look in his eyes. He turned into a bull, snorted, and charged in straight to the crazy magician. Mumbo pulled a long red piece of cloth out of his sleeve and positioned himself as a traditional bullfighter. The green bull got close to the magician and headed straight to the red cloth. But when Mumbo lifted the cloth up, an anvil poofed out of nowhere. And unfortunate for BB, he rammed his head to the side of the anvil and was unconscious after the impact. The magician smiled and did a traditional Mexican stance with his top hat turning into a sombrero.

Mumbo: "Oh lay!"

But just before he would celebrate, LM arrived at the scene and took out his Mac 11 to aim it at Mumbo. The magician looked at the rebel Titan and covered himself up with the same red cloth he used with Beast Boy. Once he was fully covered, LM fired and the bullets pierced holes through the cloth. When the cloth was noting but red Swiss cheese, it then floated to the ground and lay there for a while. LM was a little confused until he realized that Mumbo pulled a fast one on him. And just when he was about to figure out what happened to the magician, Mumbo appeared behind LM and snickered.

Mumbo: "You missed…"

Upon hear those words, LM turned around to give this blue maniac a sucker punch but he got nothing but air. Once again Mumbo disappeared, making the rebel wonder where he went to this time. That was until he heard his voice from behind again.

Mumbo: "You know, for a punk kid like yourself, sometimes it's best that you think outside the box."

LM turned around and Mumbo was gone again. In fact the only there was some kind of box with question marks on it. He picked it up and inspected it until he saw a red button on the top. He pushed the button and waited to see what happens next. But when the front doors he was staring at opened up, a huge boxing glove came out of it and punched him right in the face, sending him flying out the Bank exit and let his back his the side of his classic Pontiac GTO. He was out like a light after that surprise attack, as Mumbo appeared in the same spot he was and simply laughed his butt off.

Mumbo: "I can't believe a serious scoundrel like you could fall for the simplest of tricks like that! Oh how rich!"

He kept on laughing while Terra and Raven saw their friend and teammate outside still unconscious then looked at the magician and were a little irate.

Raven: "That's a cute trick. Wanna see mine? Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven's eyes glowed bright white and a few objects from desks to chairs were covered in black aurora and levitated in the air. They all then flew straight to the magician. Mumbo ducked and avoided the foreign objects with various, yet bizarre, maneuvers, but a desk hit him in the head and he got decapitated in just a second. The female clerk saw the magician without the head and simply passed out, but the magician's head came out of the neck and shook his head. He was about to fight back until he got introduced by a huge pillar Terra lifted off its foundations and she used it as a baseball bat. It whammed Mumbo and sent him flying to the back end as his back got hit by a wall, but he was still conscious. Robin, still wrapped around in the colorful rope took out a birdarang and freed himself from it, Strafire got out of the plot hole carrying Cyborg, and Beast Boy regained conscious after getting hit by an anvil. Once the team was together, except for LM, Robin approached the down magician and looked at him. Mumbo shook his head from the dizziness of the pillar and saw the Boy Wonder staring down at him.

Robin: "It's over Mumbo."

Mumbo couldn't help but to chuckle about that.

Mumbo: "On the contrary, it's just beginning. And since you guys like to steal my spotlight, then I have no choice but to make you part of the act."

He took out his magic wand in a last ditch effort and said the magic words.

Mumbo: "Mumbo JUMBO!"

Suddenly the pillar Terra was using turned into a flock of doves that circled around Robin. They then turned into a white tornado and sucked the Boy Wonder by the mid section. It turned and twisted around the bank until it headed straight for the team.

Starfire: "Robin!"

Cyborg: "Starfire!"

Raven: "Cyborg!"

Terra: "Raven!"

Beast Boy: "Dudes!"

They all grabbed each other by the hands and feet and tried valiantly to pull their leader out of the white twister but they were all being pulled into Mumbo's hat. Beast Boy then turned into a huge elephant to gain some extra weight to pull them out but that too didn't work as his stump feet slid closer to the magician. Just as they thought they wouldn't make it out, a voice rang through the halls of the bank.

LM: "Hey Mumbo!"

Mumbo looked at what's behind the green elephant and saw LM, awaken after his impact with a Claw 12 shotgun strapped around his back and a grappling cannon in his hands.

LM: "Let go of my friends!"

He positioned his cannon at the backside of Beast Boy, aimed it precisely, and pulled the trigger for the grappling hook to come out of the front end. The hook then detaches itself as four pincers came out of the hook, wrapped around BB's enormous body, and attached itself from behind. Once it was connected, LM then pushed the little black button behind the trigger and the steel rope pulled itself back into the cannon. With only a few inches away from the hat, the Titans thought they were saved, but Mumbo had some other ideas.

Mumbo: "Foolish boy, no one can escape my grasp."

The blue magician waved his hand over his hat and a switch appeared on top of it. He then moved the lever from _"low hum"_ to _"regular vacuum"_ and in seconds, the suction of the hat grew strong for even the grappling rope to get the Titans to safety. Within a few seconds, each Titan get sucked into Mumbo's hat one at a time, leaving LM trying his best to get his friends out of this situation. His feet was sliding down the tile floor and was about to get sucked into the hat until he spotted a rectangular box with civilian inside in front of him. He place his foot on the edge of the box and leaned back to get some leatherage on the hold as the rope hook tried to pull the Titans out of the hat. As he was in his fishing position, getting them out, smoke was coming of the back end of the cannon as the steel rope was beginning to snap by its strands. He gritted his teeth and used all his strength to save them.

LM: "C'mon, c'mon…"

He pushed further and further until he saw what appears to be the green hide of Beast Boy. He smiled at this sign of success until Mumbo pulled one more trick up his sleeve.

Mumbo: "You know as the old saying goes. If you can't beat Mumbo, join Mumbo."

He then flipped the switch to _"super suck"_ and the vacuuming hat turned into a black hole. The force was too strong for even LM to withhold. It was then that the foot that was holding his balance on the box's corner slipped off the surface and leads him straight to the hat and sucked right through it.

* * *

Inside the hat was a swirling vortex with the Titans screaming and yelling to their dooms with LM right behind them, still hanging on to the grappler cannon with the hooks still attached to Beast Boy. He was beginning to loose his grip on the cannon and held on for his life. Without a chance to think about it, the last of his hold on the trigger slid off his fingertips as he was flying away from the Titans and falling into the great unknown. Then everything went black and Mumbo's voice was the only thing heard.

**_Mumbo: "Welcome to my world kiddies, where the entertainment never ends and there's no escape! Har ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"_**

* * *

**And there you have it, the prolong of this story. So what do ya think? Pretty good or what? Well if you like this introduction, you're going to love what I'm going to do for act one. Please Review.**


	2. Act 1

**Tiss the season of giving on this holiday weekend people. And what better way to give is with a new chapter of this story. Now I haven't gotten any reviews from the first one and I only got 28 hits. Guess the reason is because the story is kind of new and no one doesn't have a clue on what's going on or who's the OC I created. But in this next chapter, you'll get to understand what it's all about. Here's act two of LM in Mumboland. LM wakes up in a mysterious world where Mumbo rules. Now he must find his friends and escape this place that's loaded with talking cards, bunny soldiers, and Mumbo look a likes.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The bunny soldiers that were on the Teen Titans video game will make an appearance on this chapter. Plus the plunger weapon from the new Rayman game for the Nintendo Wii will be there too to give this chapter a little excitement.**

**Phone Call: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the episode, _"Bunny Raven."_**

* * *

Act 1: Search for the Titans. Or… Send in the Bunnies. 

Darkness, that's the only thing that's there, silent darkness. But that darkness will end when a yellow spotlight shine through and in the middle of that spotlight showed the lifeless body of LM with his face planted to the floor. He then started to moan and stirred from his sleep as his eyes slowly opened and his pupils focusing on his vision. When he got up, he looked around and saw nothing but darkness surrounding him. He then looked up and saw a bright light in the sky, if it was sky. He squinted his eyes behind his sunglasses and was a little confused at this environment he was in.

LM: "Okay… Something tells me that I'm not in Kansas anymore."

What he doesn't know is that a huge figure was walking right behind him. But when he looked down and saw the shadow of his mysterious assailant, he took out his P229 pistol, turned around and aimed it at the figure. But what he was looking at wasn't human, but a huge king of hearts card staring at him with stern, uncheerful look.

King of Hearts, **Serious Side**: "Well, well, well… Look what the hat dragged in."

LM looked at this big card awkwardly and put away his pistol.

LM: "Uh… Who or what are you?"

Just like that, the card flipped over and answered with a happy expression.

King of Hearts, **Happy Side**: "I'm Any Card. You know, 'Pick a card, any card?'"

LM looked down and saw the serious face at the bottom with his eyes spinning then looked up to see the happy face.

LM: "Okay… Stupid question. So where am I?"

King of Hearts, **Happy Side**: "You're inside Mumbo's hat."

LM: "Mumbo's hat?"

He gave that some thought and tried to remember what happened to him moments ago. After a second to think about it, he realized that he and his friends were sucked into Mumbo's hat and sent spiraling into the vortex.

LM: "Of course, Mumbo set a trap for us and sucked us into his ridiculous hat of his. That means me and the Titans must've…"

Suddenly, he noticed that he was the only person around this dark place except the life-sized playing card.

LM: "Oh shit! My friends!"

He looked around to find them but they weren't anywhere to be found. He then looked back at Any Card and questioned it.

LM: "Quick, tell where my friends are. Did you see anyone like me around here? Are they lost? Are they harmed? Do they need rescuing? Anything?"

The Any Card flipped over and the serious side answered.

Any Card, **Serious Side**: "Why do you always have to ask a lot of question?"

LM sighed at this and decided to take some action as he took his pistol out again and aimed it at the card.

LM: "Don't give me that stupid look you playing card reject. Tell me where my friends are or else I turn you into a hotel card key."

The King of Hearts looked at the pistol and shivered a little, answering his questions with both mouths talking.

Any Card, **Serious Side**: "Uh… We don't know where your friends are." **Happy Side**: "Yeah, we haven't seen anyone like you around here." **Serious Side**: "We were just walking about, waiting for Mumbo to take us out." **Happy Side**: "We are all just parlor tricks for him." **Serious and Happy Side**: "We don't know!"

LM kept staring at him for a moment and noticed they're telling the truth.

LM: "All right, I'll leave you alone. But if you're lying about this, you're going to make an excellent poster for my wall."

He put away his pistol and walked out of the spotlight to find his friends. While he was doing that, Any Card stared at the strange person leaving it alone.

Any Card, Happy Side: "Man, he's certainly the killjoy. You think he's trying to get out."

Any Card, Serious Side: "Not possible, he won't be able to find his friends soon. And besides, no one gets out of Mumbo's world, no one."

* * *

For the past seven minutes, LM kept on walking and walking through spotlights finding his friends and still hadn't have any luck. He took out his cell phone for the third time to look for some reception, but he couldn't find that either. 

LM: "Damn, no signal. Wherever I'm in, this Mumbo certainly has a way of blocking off my communications. Still, I have to find the Titans and get out of this place before I loose my mind."

He kept on walking until he spotted something in the middle of one of the spotlights. He hurried to it to see what it is. What he discovered was that it was his grappler cannon he used to rescue the Titans from getting sucked into Mumbo's hat in the first place. He picked it up and inspected the cannon when he noticed that the pincers were still out but they weren't latched around Beast Boy.

LM: "Hmm… The cannon is here, but there are no Titans anywhere. Very odd…"

He then looked around and discovered a birdarang lying on the floor not far from the cannon. He approached it and picked it up. Upon inspection, LM came up with a conclusion.

LM: "Seems like the Titans must've had a battle here. And by the way this looks, they were captured. Now I really gotta get them out of here. The only problem is that where will I start?"

Just as he was about to start his search, he heard cartoonish sounds of hopping from somewhere. When he pinpointed the sounds, he turned his head to the right and saw a small, white, cartoon bunny hopping around like no ones business. LM had a weird look on his face when he saw it and just as he thought it couldn't get any weirder, the bunny stopped, looked at LM, waved and smiled. He on the other hand was taking little steps to it trying to figure out what it is. After putting together all the methods, he awkwardly smiled and kindly talk to it.

LM: "Hey there little guy. I'm looking for my friends. One is a boy wearing a colorful uniform and a mask, one's a Goth, the other is a hybrid, one is an orange alien, and one's a green elf. Did you see any of them?"

The bunny nodded and gestured him to follow it. It then hop to where it was taking him, leaving LM a little confused at the bunny's answer.

LM: "Guess I'll take that as a yes." _Sigh…_ "Oh well, follow the white rabbit as the old Matrix pun goes."

He decided to take this chance and follow the bunny to wherever it's taking him. After what seams to be like an eternity, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Seeing that made LM sighed in relief.

LM: "Finally, a way out of this dark place."

Once he and the bunny entered the white light, the light faded and they entered a strange town. But LM could tell he's still in Mumbo's hat because everything was blue, there are posters showing Mumbo's face, and there were nothing but theaters that had Mumbo's name on the billboards. There was one arch sign above him that reads out…

LM: "Welcome to Mumboland?"

The rebel titan just chuckled at the name.

LM: "Boy, I've heard people have big egos in their heads but this is ridiculous."

He then looked back to the street only to find the bunny he was following disappeared.

LM: "That's weird… Where's the rabbit?"

After a few seconds in trying to figure this out, he shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "Oh well. Better start searching for my friends while I'm here."

With that said, he entered the strange town and started the search. But what he didn't know was that a bunch of huge husky creatures were watching and following him, waiting for the moment to strike.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, LM searched everywhere for his friends. He searched through the alleys, trashcans, and small streets, but there were no sign of them what so ever. After all that searching, he rested on the edge of the sidewalk with his hands on his chin and sighed. 

LM: "Urgh… It's useless. Finding the other Titans is going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

He then took out his phone and saw the screen that said "No Reception".

LM: "And to make matters worse, I still don't have a signal."

He put away his phone and looked up at the cartoonish night sky.

LM: "If only there was some way in contacting the others. A sign, a clue, a call, I don't care. Just give me something so that I could find them."

Just when he said that, he heard a phone ringing quite close to him. He turned his head to see a blue London like pay phone with a huge black top hat. Inside the booth, the phone kept ringing constantly. LM was a little curious at who was calling in a booth so he got up and approached the booth. Once he opened the door and entered the booth he picked up the phone and placed it in his ear.

LM: "Hello?"

_Beast Boy: "LM? Is that you?"_

The rebel Titan's eyes widen when he heard the voice of a certain changeling.

LM: "Beast Boy?!"

_Beast Boy: "Ha! It is you! See Robin, I told you calling him on payphones was a good idea."_

_Robin: "Just give me the phone."_

LM heard Robin in the background and could tell he was there too.

_Robin: "LM, are you all right."_

LM: "I'm fine Rob, except for the fact I'm a little weirded out on my surroundings."

_Robin: "Well then where are you?"_

LM: "I'm at some strange town that has nothing but Mumbo written all over it. What about you and Beast Boy? Are you okay? Are the others with you?"

_Robin: "We're all here and safe, for the moment at least. Now LM, listen to me. Mumbo has taken us to one of the theaters and is forcing us to become his assistance for his final act. We're trying to find a way out of this but we had no luck what so ever. You are our only hope in getting us out of this mess."_

LM: "What type of plans does Mumbo have for you for his final act?"

_Robin: "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty. Which is why you have to rescue us."_

LM: "Okay, okay, I'll get you out of here. But finding you isn't going to be as easy as it looks. I mean, I don't know where to start!"

_Robin: "There's got to be some spotlights in the sky. That could be where Mumbo is performing. Do you see any?"_

LM looked around from inside the booth and spotted some spotlights not far away from where he is.

LM: "Yeah, I think I see them. At least Mumbo's making my search a whole lot easier."

_Robin: "Good! Now go there and find a way inside that theater without being detected. We are all in a storage room backstage."_

LM: "The storage room?"

_Robin: "I'll explain when you get here. And one more thing, be very careful. Mumbo is in control of this world of his. Which means he has eyes and ears just about everywhere. If he knows you're here, that means you would get caught the same way we were."_

But when Robin said that, LM felt something land on top of his foot. He looked down and spotted a carrot on the phone booth's floor. The rebel Titan took a closer look at the carrot and noticed that the carrot's tip blinking red.

_Robin: "Hello? LM, are you there? Hello?"_

LM realization on what that carrot finally is made him feel like he needs to get out.

LM: "Uh… Robin, I think I have to call you back."

He immediately hung up the phone and jumped out of the phone booth seconds before the carrot exploded and destroy the booth itself with the top hat flying up in the air. LM just lay there on the ground, shaken from the impactful explosion. When he gets up, he saw the booth on fire and sighed.

LM: "So much for calling collect."

He looked around the area to find out who threw that exploding carrot. But his answer came out too soon because jumping out of their hiding places were big white and brown bunny soldiers loaded with plunger rifles and belt straps loaded with carrots. LM looked at all the bunnies surrounding him and looked a little confused and unaware at the same time.

LM: "Bunny foot soldiers? Man, Mumbo had sunk to a whole new low in super villainy."

He then took out his shotgun and cocked it, ready for a fight.

LM: "All right boys, you want a piece of me? Then come get me!"

The bunny soldiers positioned their plunger rifles at him and fired. LM focused and swiftly dodged the flying plungers. He then jumped flip high in the air and delivered the first bunny a torpedo kick in the face. It fell to the to the floor with a loud squeak and jumped back up for a fight. But LM shoots it down with his shotgun and it flew off the ground and impacted on the wall, exploding into a puff of white smoke. When LM was finished with that, he looked at all the other bunny soldiers and smirked.

LM: "Next…"

The bunny soldiers kept on firing their rifles as LM flipped and cartwheel to avoid more of them flying plungers. Another bunny appeared in front of him and started attacking him with its huge fluffy fists. He dodged them all and used a shotgun to shot a hole through the rabbit and it exploded into white smoke. A brown rabbit removed a carrot grenade and threw it at the rouge Titan that was still battling another white bunny. Once it landed between the two, LM looked down and saw the carrot's tip blinking. Aware of what it can do, he jumped away from the carrot as it exploded and took out the soldier rabbit. He flew in the air and grabbed his hands on the lamppost. He spun around a couple of times and hit another bunny soldier that was approaching him straight to the head. Once he let go of the pole, he was sent soaring to the next rabbit, grabbed its head with his knees, and use all his strength to bend the bunny's back, landed on his hands, and flipped the rabbit over his upside down body and sent it flying away from the fight. He flipped back upright and used his shotgun to blast the first soldier, pumped it, and shot the second one. With his shotgun empty, he focused really hard to slow down time and loaded the gun up with a fresh case of shells. Once he was done, looked up to see the bunny soldiers surrounding him in slow mo going to punch him. LM instinctively jumped up in the air and away from the circling hoard and landed a few feet away from them. With time back to normal, he started shooting them all, one by one, with his weapon. He kept doing that until a gloved hand with a chain attached took the shotgun away from him. He looked to the right at to where the glove was launched and saw a white bunny soldier holding on to its plunger rifle that now has a cartoonish grappler attached at the bottom. The Mickey Mouse like glove tossed the shotgun away and went up in the air. LM looked up at the shotgun, high and away from him, and looked back at the bunny that was aiming the rifle at him.

LM: "Okay… Didn't see that coming…"

The bunny pulled the trigger and let the grappler arm fly towards the LM. He quickly jumped up with his legs opened sideways to avoid the glove hand. But just as he was about to land after the grappler retracted, another arm came up from behind and caught LM by surprise. It grabbed his waist and it flung him to the left, causing him to fall right through a blue colored bench and sliding on the sidewalk. He shook his head from the impact and recollects his thoughts.

LM: "Didn't see that coming either."

He slowly stood up and saw a group of bunny soldiers lined up with their plunger rifles aiming at him. They all pulled the trigger and barrages of plungers headed towards him. But LM held up his hand and stopped the plungers in mid air and let them fall to the floor. The bunny's looked at each other in confusion, but they looked at the Titan and this time use their grappler gloves to get a hold of him. They all fired but LM ducked under the grapplers, rolled, and grabbed most of the plungers while rolling. Once the grapplers retracted back to the rabbit's rifles, LM jumped up and somersaulted high in the air and over the bunny soldiers and landed behind them. The bunny's all turned around and was going to fire again, but multiple plungers were suction cuffing various parts of their bodies by LM handing out plungers like crazy. Two plungers both hit the two of the bunny's hands that knocked off two plunger rifles that were spinning in the air. They were about to fall down when LM positioned himself, jumped up to the flying weapons, and took them out of the sky. Once he landed back down on the ground, five bunnies came rushing towards him. So he aimed his dual plunger rifles at them and fired five plunger shots to the their heads. Once they couldn't see, LM ran to them, jumped up, and gave them all a swift spinning heel kick. When they were all down and puffed out, the brown bunnies came in and threw their carrot grenades at him. LM avoided the exploding carrots using his focus and dodging techniques. He then used the rifle to fire two plungers as he let them hit their targets, two brown bunnies with carrots still held in their hands. When that happened, the carrots exploded, causing half the brigade to collapse from the blast and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another brown bunny then tossed another carrot grenade at the renegade, but LM used the grappler arm to take the carrot out of the air, aimed it back at the rabbit, and fired it back to the it. The carrot hit the bunny and exploded, letting it collide with two more white bunnies and all three of them turned to white smoke and disappeared. With that over with, LM took a look at the guns he was carrying and shook his head with a smirk.

LM: "Hmm… A bit worthless for weapons, but effective."

He then went back to work and kept shooting rabbits down with two plunger rifles. One bunny soldier got to close to him. So LM duck under a punch that the cartoonish rabbit gave out, and used a hard kick straight to the bunny's gut and sent him flying to the blue wall. He then turned back around began dodging and flipping away from more flying plungers and carrot grenades. Once he was clear, LM then used the dual plunger rifles and fired, giving half of them perfect headshots. It was then that one of the plunger rifles ran out of ammo, so he tossed it to one of the bunny soldiers and smacked it upside its head. He then uses the other rifle that's still loaded and continued his onslaught. Just as he thought he was doing a great job holding them off. He heard the roar of engines coming behind him and growing louder by the second. When he turned around, he saw a blue bus with the face of Mumbo laughing wildly with huge white hands sticking out to the sides.

LM: "Oh boy…"

LM stared in awe at the speeding bus, unaware that the last line of bunny soldiers were heading to him. He snapped out of his trance decided to get out of the way before the bus flattens him. So with quick instincts he jumped up high, flipped around, and landed on top of the bus while the bunny soldiers got turned into dusty road kill. LM looked back at the remnants of smoke left behind and shook his head.

LM: "Getting attacked by rabbits, how embarrassing."

The bus kept on driving down the streets as it made a bunch of turns left and right while LM was hanging on. He then looked at the plunger rifle and checked the ammo gauge. The results were disappointing.

LM: "Great, only one plunger left. Oh well… At least I wouldn't get into any trouble."

He remained on the bus until he could get close to the theater the Titans were held captured, unaware that a huge creature was standing on top of a theater roof watching him. It then took huge leaps from rooftop to rooftop to catch up with the boy. It then landed on a roof of a building where the bus was going to pass. When the bus was at the building, the huge thing jumped off the roof and landed on top of the bus behind LM. LM heard the loud thud and turned around to see something he never saw before. For standing before him was a huge pink bunny cracking its cartoonish knuckles and smirked a mischievous type grin.

LM: "Me and my big mouth."

He put his rifle away and charged at it to take down the big bunny. He kept punching and kicking it with in various ways but all of it didn't phase the bunny. It only took thirty seconds for LM to stop fighting and panted heavily. He then look up to see the rabbit tightening its fist and poised it ready for the first punch with LM starring at him in distress.

LM: "Son of a bi-"

But before he could say it, the bunny planted its fist at his face, sending him flying to the front of the bus's roof. The rabbit then jumped up high in the air and fell straight to the rebel Titan with its colossal feet ready to stomp on him hard. LM looked in awe to see the rabbit and knew what it was going to do. So he lifted his legs up the air, jumped off with his hands and flipped a couple of times away from the impact. When the bunny landed hard on the roof, it turned around and had an angry stare at the boy. LM, after landing on his feet looked back at the pink rabbit, did one of his favorite stances, and gestured it to bring it. And the bunny did bring it, as it charged straight to him and gave him a left and right hooks. LM ducked low to avoid the punches and tried a roundhouse kick to the side, which didn't phase the cartoon being. It then use one of its fists to pound him like a hammer, but LM rolled backwards, jumped, and kicked it in the chine while flipping backwards and landing a few inches away from it. But the pink bunny was still standing as it cracked its neck and grinned a sinister grin. LM shook his head and ran straight to it, hitting it like a punching bag and jumped up for a spinning heel kick. The bunny then grabbed the foot and with much effort, tossed him to the edge of the bus. The rebel Titan landed on the edge with his hands and was teetering upside down. When he looked down, or up in his point of view, he saw the pink bunny soldier marching towards him to give the final blow. With shock in his face, he took immediate action and did a break dancing move to knock the rabbit off its game and moved away from it. He then flips upright and shook off the dizziness. When he looked at the strange character, it was heading towards him with a clothesline. LM ducked down and rolled out of the way. The rabbit turned around and experienced a double boot to the face. He went over the bunny and landed on the other end with the rabbit feeling a little dazed. It turned around again and encounters more punches by LM, only this time on the face. He kept giving it hooks, jabs, strikes, and sucker punches in different directions, hoping to take it down permanently. But when he was going to give it a straight punch, the pink bunny grabbed the wrist, lifted him off the ground and threw him to the other side. It then kneeled down and gave him an armbar to break LM's arm in two. But LM was using all his strength to get out of the hold and had his eyes closed tightly over the excruciating pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw something in a distance that made them open wider, as he found out that the moving bus was heading straight towards it.

LM: "Crap…"

Was all he said as he used one of his legs to kick the pink bunny to the face and break free from the arm lock. The rabbit shook its long eared head and stood up to begin another attack. But just as it thought it was going to get him, LM quickly stood up, took out his rifle that had one plunger left, and fired it straight to the head. The plunger hit it directly in the face and the rabbit was blind for just a moment. LM looked on as the big bunny soldier tried frantically to remove the plunger off its face.

LM: "I love to play with you right now, but this is my stop."

With that said, he jumped off the bus and landed on road. Meanwhile, back on the bus, the huge pink bunny successfully removed the plunger off its face and was about to look for the rebel Titan. But when he looked forward, its eyes grew wide as it saw a fireworks factory in the distance and it was getting closer. And just before it could get off in time, the Mumbo bus rammed right into the factory doors and within seconds, the factory blew up, causing fireworks to come out in many directions into the sky and colorful lights and designs danced around through the night. LM just stood on the road where he landed and watched the fireworks spectacular in the air.

LM: "I got to say, for a creepy bizarre magician like Mumbo he certainly has a way for putting up one hell of a show. Speaking of shows, I have to get to one of the theaters and rescue the Titans quick before Mumbo does something terrible to them."

He then turned his head to the left and noticed the spotlights not far from where he is.

LM: "I better get going before more of those Bugs Bunny look a likes show up."

And with that, LM raced down alleyways and roofs to reach the theater where Mumbo was playing. But what he didn't know was that someone was still watching him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark dressing room, the mischievous magician, Mumbo, was sitting on a chair and watching LM through a vanity mirror with border lights. He had his gloved hands clamped together and shook his head in disgust. 

Mumbo: "Hmm… The boy is more tougher then I thought. Doesn't matter anyways. Though he might rescue his friends, he won't be able to escape my world."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door behind him.

Mumbo: "Come in."

The door opened up and out comes a Muppet look a like that resembles Mumbo.

Mumbo Muppet: "Excuse me Mr. Mumbo, but the crowd is starting to file into the theater. You got ten minutes till show time."

Mumbo: "Fine, fine… Just leave me alone for a moment while I prepare for my show."

Mumbo Muppet: "Of course Mr. Mumbo sir."

The Muppet then left only to appear a few seconds later.

Mumbo Muppet: "By the way. You're so awesome."

After it left, Mumbo thought maybe it would be nice to get some protection.

Mumbo: "Boys!!!"

Then, after he said that, two bulky blue people that look like Bluto from the classic Popeye cartoon came out through the door and saluted.

Mumbo Guard 1: "Yeah boss?"

Mumbo: "Tighten security in and around the theater. We're going to have an uninvited guest here today."

Mumbo Guard 2: "Of course boss."

Once the two bodyguards left the dressing room, Mumbo kept watching LM jumping on rooftop to rooftop then went down to an alley.

Mumbo: "You can run my little Titan friend, but you can't hide. Sooner or later I will get you and you will join your friends soon enough."

He then chuckled to himself, both for the show to go on and for the boy to make a sudden appearance.

* * *

In a storage room of the theater, the place was completely dark and was filled with props, gags, and equipment. But inside this room a couple of pair of eyes were staring in the darkness, waiting for a certain someone to come and save them. Those pair of eyes belongs to the Teen Titans.

* * *

**And that's chapter two. Man that was an action pack chapter. I hope this satisfy your reading pleasure. In the next chapter, LM infiltrated the theater and found the Titans. But he'll get a surprise when he finds out that the team he knows are not what they appear to be. Please Review and have a Merry Christmas!**


	3. Act 2

**It's been a while since I updated this story, but with a lot of stuff I've been doing it wasn't that easy. But now I'm done with this chapter and updated it for y'all to read. Now I've got one review from LimpBizkit3030 saying that the reason why not everyone is reading this story because it's a _"been there, seen that"_ sort of thing. Saying that the fic is based on the episode. I just want to let you guys know, this story isn't really based on the episode, but I'm doing the episode my way. Like on the last chapter where I did some heavy action with the bunny soldiers and LM. I just want to make it more action then comedy. Plus I got 14 hits on my last chapter, where it's a lot less then the first one. Which could be another reason why no one cares about it. I hope this chapter will make people read more. Time for the third chapter of LM in Mumboland. In this chapter, LM has infiltrated the theater and found his friends, but it turns out that they have been turned into powerless animals. What happened to them, and why are they like that?**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now we all know that the four of the five Titans get turned into animals while Beast Boy is a lamp. But the main question is what Terra changes into. So I did some research on the net and since she's into deserts much I thought that she would be perfect as a blonde Mexican wolf. I'm sure y'all enjoyed it.**

**_Flashback: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the episode _"Bunny Raven."_**

* * *

Act. 2: Meet the Titanimals. Or… Take My Powers, Please. 

In the other side of this strange blue town, there was a huge crowd gathering in a theater called, _"Mumbo Apollo"_ with spotlights swaying back and forth. Paparazzi with blue skin and long noses were taking pictures while long white cartoonish limos come down the road and parked next to the red carpet to the left. Coming out the limo doors were a skinny Mumbo male and a fat Mumbo Female and vice versa, entering the building to see the greatest magician in this world make another performance. But far away from the theater someone was keeping an eye on the pre show.

On top of a rooftop about five blocks away from the public, LM was observing the whole thing through his binoculars. He kept on watching the Smurf like people getting in and could tell that this is the right place.

LM: "Well… That's the theater all right. Not hard to find spotlights to help you look noticeable ah?"

He took a look at the Broadway like sign and saw Mumbo's name on it.

LM: "Yep, definitely the right place."

He read the sign and noticed something out of place, so he read it again.

LM: "Tonight: Live, for one night only. The Amazing Mumbo with his guests, the Titanimals?"

He put down the binoculars and had a question mark appear on his head.

LM: "What were they thinking putting a name like that up? Is it some sort of typo or what?"…"Oh well, at least I can tell that the Titans are in that building and I have to get them out."

He then peeked through the binoculars again and spotted nine to ten bunny soldiers with plunger rifles keeping watch on the roof.

LM: "Hmm… Looks like he toughened up security after that fight I had with the rabbits. There got to be some way of getting in without being detected."

LM looked around the area and spotted a manhole cover that goes down to the sewers at the ground floor. He starred at it for a couple of seconds and smirked.

* * *

A few minutes later, while everyone was getting into the theater, at the alleyway around the corner it all seems quiet. That was until a manhole was opened slowly and a mysterious figure came out of it. The figure was in fact LM, dusting himself off after walking through the sewer tunnels. 

LM: "The things I do to save my friends."

He looked around the alley filled with trashcans and dumpsters and found a back stage door, which lucky for him, wasn't guarded.

LM: "Looks like I found my way in, now all I have to do is get in, rescue the Titans, and get out. But still…"

He bended his head down to look at his clothes of a black trench coat over a red long sleeve buttoned shirt and black tie, a pair of black suit pants, and combat boots.

LM: "I might still be noticed when I enter with the clothes I'm wearing. There's got to be some way getting in without detection from anyone?"

He looked up to find something to wear, hopefully that it doesn't smell like garbage. Suddenly, the back stage door opened and someone was coming out. Quickly LM hid behind the nearest dumpster and took a peek at who was coming out. Turns out it was a Mumbo janitor and all white uniform topped with a white old school cap janitors use on their heads. By the looks of it, this janitor was throwing garbage away in another dumpster. LM took a good look at the outfit he was wearing and smiled.

LM: "Yeah, that will do."

He took out his empty plunger rifle that still has the gloved grappling hand and waited for the right moment to get the janitor. When the blue janitor finished garbage duty and headed back to the door, LM came out of his hiding place and fired the grappler. Within a flash, the glove hand got a hold of the janitor and retracted him back to the rebel Titan, where he gets beaten senseless.

Three minutes later, he tossed the now half-naked janitor into the dumpster and fixed himself up with the janitor's uniform over his own attire.

LM: "A bit cheesy, but I think it could help me get through."

He then looked at the inside the dumpster and saw the blue boy completely unconscious.

LM: "Sorry about the beat down boy, but at least you're doing me a favor."

Upon that, he closed the lid of the dumpster and headed straight to the back stage door. Once he entered through it, he discovered that the backstage area looks more bizarre then the strange town. There were big buffed Mumbo men carrying heavy equipment, Mumbo showgirls getting them selves all pretty up, inanimate objects like boxes and props walking on two legs, and stage hand, literally huge glove like hands, helping out. LM kept looking at the whole thing and was more weirded out then before.

LM: "Okay… Mumbo people and walking boxes is one thing I can handle, but stagehands? I swear, if Walt Disney was still alive, he would've given Mumbo one hell of a lawsuit."

Mumbo Bully: "Hey you!"

LM got startled for a second, not realizing that someone was right behind him. He turned around and saw a huge Mumbo like bully staring down at him with beady eyes.

Mumbo Bully: "What are you doing standing around? The show starts in seven minutes and we still have a mess at the concession stand area. Go back there and clean it up, NOW!"

LM lowered his hat down, trying his best not to reveal his face in front of the big freak of nature.

LM: "I'm right on it sir."

He turned left and spotted and portable garbage stand complete with a broom and dustpan. He got a hold of the trash carrier and walked away from the big man.

Mumbo Bully: "And no dillydallying or you're FIRED!!!"

He just kept walking, not wanting to hear another word from this guy.

LM: "Man, he act's worse then Robin."

For a minute or two, LM kept walking through the backstage area, hiding his face from Mumbo people and bunny soldiers and pushing the waist basket slowly. After passing a few props and colorful backdrops, he spotted a door with the sign on it that said, _"Storage"_. He did remember Robin telling him that he was in storage on the phone before he got attacked, so this is the only opening he has to find his friends and probably get out of some seriously hot water. Once no one was around LM quickly entered the storage room and silently closed the door behind him. Once he removed the white janitor get up, he looked around the room and though it was a little dark, he could see what resembles wooden crates and cardboard boxes filled with old props and gags and paint cans. When he looked farther back, he spotted five metal cages of different sizes but he couldn't tell who was in them.

LM: "Hello?"

Suddenly, whoever or whatever was in the cages started to stir from their sleep when they heard LM's voice and look yonder to see him.

Robin: "Urgh… Who's there? Just leave us alone."

LM knew that voice sounded familiar and say out his name.

LM: "Hey Robin! Quit joking around, it's me."

The shadowy Robin heard the rouge Titan's voice and was surprised.

Robin: "LM, is that really you?"

LM: "In the flesh."

Robin: "Ha ha… I knew it! Hey guys, wake up! LM's here!"

Soon enough, LM heard all the voices of the Titans completely flabbergasted.

Cyborg: "You're serious?!"

Raven: "Oh thank Azar."

Starfire: "Glorious!"

Terra: "About time he showed up! Exactly what took you so long?"

LM walked straight to the cages where the Titans are locked up in the dark.

LM: "It's a long story guys, I don't want to go there. Just hang on and let me get you out in a-"

Suddenly, he tripped on a small cardboard box and fell face first on the floor. He slowly got up and shook off from the fall.

LM: "Ow… Man why is this place so dark all of a sudden? Where's the freakin' light."

He turned left to find a light switch, only to get slammed through a couple of more boxes and broke a few glass jars.

LM: "God dammit! I hope on one didn't hear that from outside. Can't see shit in here."

He immediately walks back, only to trip on some poles or sticks and fell flat on his back, in front of the cages. The Titans just watch their friend make an ass of himself.

Robin: "Um… Are you okay?"

LM looked up at the cage Robin is in and smiled a weak grin.

LM: "I'm fine. It's just that it's too dark in here for me to see that's all. If I can find a switch or something then maybe it will be a whole lot easier."

He stood up and looked around to find some way to brighten the place up. It was then that he spotted a green antique lamp on top of one of the boxes on the opposite side of the cages. He looked at it for a few more seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "Oh well… Better then finding a switch."

He approached the lamp and lifted his hand to get a hold of the pulling chain to turn it on. When Robin saw what he was doing, he freaked out and ordered him to stop.

Robin: "Wait! Don't turn on that lamp!!!"

But it was too late, LM pulled the chain and a glowing white light illuminated the entire storage room.

LM: "Why Robin? Why don't you want me to turn on the light?"

Just before he got an answer, the turned his head to look at the cages and was shocked at what he saw. For inside the cages were not the Titans, but a bunch of animals wearing the Titan's costumes. There was a small brown monkey wearing Robin's uniform and eye mask, an orange black stripped cat wearing Starfire's outfit, a half brown bear half robot hybrid that almost resemble Cyborg and was wearing a pink tutu, a white rabbit that had Raven's blue robe and hood, and a blonde Mexican wolf that was wearing Terra's titan clothing minus the gloves and boots. LM was a little confused at what's wrong with this picture. He thought that in the cages were suppose to be the Titans, but instead he saw a group of animals getting ready for a pet fashion show. Then a question came into his head. Are they really are the Teen Titans? Just when he going to find an answer, the wolf talked in plain English and sounded like Terra.

Wolf Terra: "Well? Are you going to stand there and stare at us all day, or are you going to get us out of here?"

It was the Teen Titans! LM eyes grew wider and his lower jaw completely dropped. After witnessing the impossible, he shook off the surprise and approached the Titans, trying to figure out this bizarre picture.

LM: "I… Um… Sorry guys I just… I don't understand that… What in the hell?"

The monkey wearing the Robin attire bowed his head down and shook it.

Monkey Robin: "Yeah, that's the same type of reaction we all had when this occurred."

LM: "Listen, sorry if I'm a little confused about this. I thought that you guys would be in the cage as your normal selves, not a bunch of animals in costumes. I mean Cyborg, you got a tutu on ya."

Bear Cyborg: "Don't remind me. It's bad enough to be turn into this animal, it's worse to have this on."

He extended his claw hands to show off the tutu in front of LM, in total embarrassment. Raven then turned her head to see the hybrid bear.

Bunny Raven: "You think you're the only one that's humiliated? I'm a freaking rabbit!"

She opened the cloak reveal the body of a rabbit showing underneath the rest of her attire. LM just couldn't help but to feel a little confused.

LM: "Man, this is a whole lot creepier then an army of Smith clones."

Wolf Terra: "Well just be lucky you're the only one that hasn't been turned into an animal."

LM: "Gee, thanks for the compliment. So what happened? Who or what turned you all into this?"

Robin then answered the question.

Monkey Robin: "It was Mumbo Jumbo, that's who. Maybe I can explain everything. It all started when we all got sucked into Mumbo's hat."_

* * *

Flashback…_

_After the Titans get sucked into the top hat, they were spiraling down the swirling vortex and into oblivion. They've been yelling and screaming, praying not to fall to their deaths. But just when they thought that they were going to die, they immediately landed on some strange hard surface and a bright yellow spotlight appeared on top of them. They were all lying on the floor for a moment until they began to stir and got up, looking up at the huge bright light on top of them. Beast Boy got up with the grappler tied up around his body and the grappler cannon dragging behind him._

_Beast Boy: "Okay… Mind telling me what just happened?"_

_The changeling tried valiantly to remove the grappler pincers off of him while Robin looked around the place and it was nothing but blackness and it was too quiet._

_Robin: "Cyborg can you give us a read out to see where we are?"_

_Cyborg nodded as he typed some key sequences on his handheld computer arm and did a complete scan of the area. After the thermal search, the screen on the arm said that area was inconclusive._

_Cyborg: "Sorry Rob, but my analysis show that where we are isn't anywhere in the city."_

_Terra: "Or something tells us that we're not in Jump City anymore."_

_Raven: "Yeah… That was my first guess."_

_Beast Boy finally got out of the grapplers by turning into a canary and morphed back to his human form. He then looked at the team and discovered that there was someone missing from the team._

_Beast Boy: "Um… I hate to bear some bad news but are we one person short of a Titan?"_

_Terra: "BB's right, where is LM?"_

_Robin looked around to find him but didn't see him around at all. He then remembered LM hanging on to his grappler cannon as they were all fell down into the vortex. That was when he came to a conclusion._

_Robin: "Looks to me like he must've lost his grip cannon and got separated while we were stuck in the vortex."_

_Starfire: "Oh, I hope our friend isn't in any danger."_

_Raven: "Don't worry Starfire. If we know him, he would find a way in surviving here, wherever we are."_

_Robin: "Raven's right. We'll worry about finding LM later. Right now, he have to find a way out of this place and stop Mumbo at once before it's too late."_

_Just when they were about to begin their search, they heard a loud, yet familiar, laugh that echoed throughout the place. That laugh belonged to Mumbo Jumbo._

_Mumbo: "I'm afraid escape is impossible."_

_Quickly, the team went into their battle positions and gathered in a circle to search for the voice._

_Robin: "Show yourself Mumbo! I don't know how you got us in your hat of yours, but we'll manage to get out of it."_

_Mumbo: "Silly boy, you just don't get it do ya? Once you enter Mumbo's world, there's no way in getting out."_

_Cy lowered his sonic cannon and was a little confused at what the magician said._

_Cyborg: "Wait a sec. Mumbo's hat is actually his world and we're in his world in his hat?!?!?"_

_Cy's metallic dome on the left side exploded letting gears pop out of it, while Beast Boy's head was throbbing with confusion._

_Beast Boy: "Aw man, this is hurting my brain!"_

_Robin: "I don't know what you're up to Mumbo, but we'll stop you escape this place."_

_Mumbo: "Maybe you haven't listen to me before Robin. For you see, once you get into to my hat, you can never get out."_

_Robin: "Then you have to tell us how to get out or we'll beat it out of you!"_

_Mumbo: "Sorry, but a magician never reveals his secrets. But since you want to take me out so badly, I best not keep you waiting."_

_Just when he said that, there were loud stomping noises emanating in one direction and the ground was shaking violently after every stomp. The Titans looked around to find out where those noises came from._

_Terra: "Okay, let me go on the record before anyone comes to conclusion, that it's not me."_

_Cyborg: "I don't think that's was you Ter. Sounds like that noise and the vibration is coming from one direction, and it's starting to get louder and harder."_

_Robin: "Stay calm team, whoever or whatever is coming, we'll be ready for them."_

_Beast Boy: "Even if it's a 50 foot tall Mumbo heading towards us?"_

_BB looked up at the shadow that was coming to them. The rest of the team turned their heads to see what Beast Boy was seeing. And what they saw was really a 50-foot Mumbo approaching them and looked down at them like their ants. The Titans backed up, unprepared for something like this._

_Cyborg: "Whoa… I head of living large, but this is ridiculous!"_

_Robin: "Well as the old saying goes, **'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'** Titans Go!"_

_Immediately, the team charged in and began their attack on the giant Mumbo. Cyborg started the attack by opening his shoulder blades and fired six mini missiles at the magician. But that move didn't faze him. Mumbo took out his magic wand, waved it, and a white lightning bolt came out of the top and sent sailing down at the hybrid. Cy just stood there and watched the bolt hurdling down at him until Raven came out of the floor under him and opened her cape to cover him and went back into the ground right before bolt hit the very spot Cyborg was on. Starfire then flew up in the air and launched an assault of star bolts at him. That too didn't affect the gigantic magician, as he turned his wand into a fly swatter and used it to swat down the Tamaranean. She quickly swooped around to avoid the giant swatter and kept shooting him countlessly. Robin looked up to see the magician and knew he was distracted. He then looked at Terra who was looking at the giant too._

_Robin: "Terra, think you can give me a lift?"_

_She looked at Robin and nodded. Then her eyes glowed yellow and she raised one of her yellow outlined hands and in an instant, seven rocks came up out of the ground and turned into floating steps with flat tops. Quickly, Robin jumped on one floating boulder after another, heading up to Mumbo while the magician was busy with Star. After stepping on one last boulder, he jumped off it, took out his grappling hook, and fired it. The long hook went up to one of Mumbo's upper sleeves and wrapped around it, giving Rob the chance to swing higher. Once he did that, he flew high up, let go of the grappler, somersaulted, and landed on top of Mumbo's hat. He then took out a birdarang and used it to rip open the big top hat diagonally, to get the upper hand. But when he did that, a flock of doves came out of the ripped hat and caught the Boy Wonder off guard. He fell off the hat and screamed for his life, hoping to get out of this alive. Lucky for him, Beast Boy came out of the blue in his Pterodactyl form and rescued him by using his green talons to get a hold of the leader. The changeling then flew away from Mumbo and was about to land Robin somewhere safe. But Mumbo saw it at the corner of his eye, turned his swatter back to his wand, and fired a yellow lightning bolt. They got hit and both Robin and a now human Beast Boy was sailing straight towards the other Titans. Starfire was fortunate enough to grab Robin and landed him safely with the others. But for BB, he flew past the team and got slammed straight to a strange spinning object that appeared out of nowhere along with a female Mumbo dressed in a Vegas outfit. She turned the wheel and vanished without a trace while the changeling spun around so fast that it was making him dizzy. The team saw the whole thing then looked back at the colossal magician._

_Mumbo: "You know, there's another hobby I do besides magic tricks."_

_He then twiddle his fingers a little and five sharp daggers magically appears on each hand._

_Mumbo: "And that's sword throwing."_

_Immediately he threw ten daggers at the Titans to see if he's going to hit or miss. Just when he was about to get an answer, Raven flew up in the air with eyes glowing white over her hood and used her dark powers to stop the daggers that were mere inches from her comrades. She then waved her hands and said her ever-popular chant._

_Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"_

_Quickly all the daggers turned around and pointed at Mumbo and were launched back at him. The crazed magician waved his wand and a huge playing card with his face on it appeared in front of him and deflected the daggers, they quickly disappeared along with the card as Mumbo smirked and snickered._

_Mumbo: "Is that the best you got?"_

_Robin then took some weapons of his own, four exploding disks as the rest of the team, with the exception of Beast Boy, gotten to their battle stances._

_Robin: "We're just getting warmed up. Now! Hit him with everything we got!"_

_Immediately the team fired disks, star bolts, blue lasers, shoulder mounted rockets, and aurora blasts at the giant magician. Mumbo tried to cover himself up from the onslaught attack but it was just merely a distraction as Terra, with eyes and hands still glowing yellow used all her strength to shake the ground around the magician's feet as it cracked and slanted upwards. The blue magician didn't see that one coming as fell backwards and landed on his back with floor shaking and a cloud of dust came out from the after hit. Since the Titans were now small, they felt all that. But they managed to get through it and celebrate their impactful victory._

_Cyborg: "Boyaa!!! We did it! And who says size doesn't matter?"_

_Beast Boy: "Um… Excuse me."_

_Everyone turned around to see Beast Boy, who was still tied to the spinning wheel that finished spinning._

_Beast Boy: "Hate to ruin the celebration but… CAN YOU GET ME DOWN OF HERE!?!"_

_Raven: "Gee, sorry Beast Boy. We thought we would like you better hanging around."_

_Everyone laughed at Raven's remarks, but the changeling was fuming._

_Beast Boy: "Well ain't that grand. GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!!!"_

_Cyborg stopped laughing and approached his green friend._

_Cyborg: "Hang on BB, I'll get you down."_

_Robin: "Now that Mumbo's out of the picture, we should find a way out of this place, look for LM, and get back home."_

_Suddenly, the ground started to shake making everyone frozen in their tracks, except for Best Boy still hanging on the wheel. Then they all heard Mumbo's voice echoing throughout the place again._

_Mumbo: "I don't think that's possible my dear boy."_

_The team looked behind at where the voice came from and saw the Mumbo giant rising up from the ground and smirked at them very evilly._

_Terra: "Man, do you ever give up?"_

_Raven: "Guess he doesn't know the meaning of it."_

_Robin: "That's it Mumbo, either you tell us how we get out of here or we make sure you stay down."_

_The magician simply laughed at the Boy Wonder's remarks._

_Mumbo: "Haven't you forgotten? You will never escape my world."_

_Robin: "We will. And we will use any means necessary to stop you."_

_Quickly, everyone went into their positions and were ready for round two. But Mumbo had other intentions for them._

_Mumbo: "I think I'm growing tired of this battle, and I'm growing tired of all of you and your pesky powers. I guess I could solve that."_

_He took out his magic wand and said his magic words._

_Mumbo: "Mumbo Jumbo!"_

_Suddenly, a large white light appeared out of the wand and headed directly to the team. Raven immediately flew up in the air and created a black barrier to protect her friends from this strange light. She tries her best to hold Mumbo's power back, but for some strange reason, his magic is pushing her back._

_Robin: "C'mon Raven, you can do this!"_

_Raven lifted her head up with her eyes glowing brighter and were squinting so hard, trying to stop Mumbo's strange magic. But Mumbo didn't hesitate using his magic as he raised one of his eyebrows and smirked._

_Mumbo: "Sorry my dear little Raven, but in Mumbo's world, my magic is more powerful then yours."_

_He shifted his wand and more white energy came out of his wand and used it to break Rae's shield. And break it did, as the black barrier she created started to crack and chip away. Raven's kept on pushing herself with all she got but it was no use against what Mumbo's pulling up his sleeve._

_Raven: "Urgh… Too powerful… Can't hold it… much… longer…"_

_Suddenly, the obsidian dark shield completely breaks, as the white light engulfed the telepath in the air. The team was in complete shock when they saw their friend swallowed up by that strange energy, even Robin couldn't believe it._

_Robin: "RAVEN!!!"_

_But before he and the team could react, the bright white light engulfed the rest of the them, blinding them and letting his magical spell do the works._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Monkey Robin: "One minute we were all surrounded by this bright light, the next minute we are trapped in cages and turned into this." 

The monkey that is Robin lifted his monkey paws up to show LM and concluded his story. LM himself was bewildered beyond belief after listening in on the whole story of what happened with the Titans.

LM: "Whoa… Man, that's so harsh."

Raven, who looked like a cartoon rabbit, started giving him the worst of news.

Raven: "It gets worse. Mumbo wants us to be the final act for his show. And whatever he's cooking, it won't be good for all of us."

After LM heard all that, there was something that doesn't seem right. So he asked them a question they should already know about.

LM: "Um… I know this is a stupid question but… Shouldn't you guys escape from these cages and beat the crap out of Mumbo? I mean, can you use your powers or gadgets to get out and teach the crazy magician a lesson he'll never forget?"

Monkey Robin: "We tried that, it didn't work. My utility belt has nothing but bananas."

Robin opened one of his compartments of his utility belt to take out a banana, peeled it off, and start eating it.

Cat Starfire: "And I can not fly or shoot star bolts. All I can do is-"

But before Star could finish, she got something got caught in her throat. She tried to cough it out and after a few seconds, she managed to spit it out of her mouth. LM looked down at the object that Starfire spat on the floor and notice that it's a wet fur ball that was glowing green. And the rebel Titan was disgusted by it.

LM: "Okay… I wish I didn't see that."

He then looked at the hybrid bear that is Cyborg.

LM: "What about you Cy? Can you use that cannon of yours?"

The bear's answer was arming his sonic cannon, aimed it at LM, and fired. But instead of a blue laser coming out, it was a stick with a piece of paper that says, _"Bang!"_

LM: "Huh. Now that's just plain lame."

Bunny Raven: "Mumbo not only turned us into talking animals, he also made us powerless. And since we're in his world, he's the one pulling all the cards."

LM looked at Raven and decided to make her feel better.

LM: "Well, look on the bright side Rae. At least we get to see you're cute and adorable side."

He just simply laughed at his little joke, but Raven looked at him sternly and growled with her eyes glowing white. LM slowly backed from the cage Raven's in and hoping, since she doesn't have powers, she would be extremely rabid.

LM: "Um, maybe I could start getting you guys out of here fast before the show starts."

He then cracked his knuckles and was about to free them from the cages. But before he did that, he spotted something that doesn't look right. Apparently there are five Titans in those cages, but one of them is missing. Trying to figure out what's wrong with this picture, he starts asking.

LM: "Speaking of you guys turning into animals, have anyone seen that little grass stain around? Did he make an escape before I came and is searching for me? Cause if he did, then he would be wasting his time."

He laughed a little bit at his comment and turned his head to the right. But when he did that, he spotted another thing odd. From where the lamp was set on the crate was now a green telephone straight out of 1900's. Looking at it very confused, he looked back at the Titanimals with a questionable expression on his face while pointing at the phone.

LM: "Um… Wasn't there suppose to a lamp sitting there a few minutes ago?"

Suddenly, to his surprise, the phone rang as soon as he asked his question. This made LM more perplexed then ever. Sure the phone was ringing, but there was no cored connected to the base of the phone or at any phone outlet. Trying to figure out who would be calling at a time like this, he hurried to the phone to pick it up before anyone in the backstage area would hear it. Starfire was going to tell him something, but Cyborg stopped her there.

Bear Cyborg: "Nah Star, best not say anything to him. This should be good."

As the team of animals watched on to see what happens next, LM made it to the phone and picked up the circular pyramid like holder with one hand and the phone itself with the other. Once the phone stopped ringing, the place the top end of the phone to his ear while putting the calling end to his mouth to answer.

LM: "Hello?"

After the next few seconds, the voice of the caller sounded very familiar. In fact this person sounds like Beast Boy in an aggravated mood.

_Beast Boy: "Hello!?!?! You noticed the others are animals, but what about me? I'm a lamp! How couldn't you tell the difference? I mean the lamp was green and I'm always green, you could've seen the obvious. At least they're moving around with their legs and are talking while I just stand and do nothing not to mention-"_

LM immediately hung up the phone and couldn't believe that not only BB's calling on the phone, he is the phone and the lamp! He looked at team in a state of shock, but had an obvious look.

LM: "Let me guess, Mumbo turned Beast Boy into a lamp and can only shape shift into different inanimate objects."

They all nodded in unison. Upon discovering this just now, the rebel Titan smiled and sighed.

LM: "Well at least Mumbo found a way in shutting Beast Boy up."

He chuckled after saying it until Beast Boy turned into a foghorn caught him off guard. When he looked at the green horn, the changeling blew it real hard at his face and caused him to fly from one side to the other, crashing through a couple of cardboard boxes, props, and other various object. After hitting against the wall without impacting it, he slid off the wall and laid there on the floor for a few moments. He quickly lifted his head up to see the inanimate changeling with blood ticking out of his mouth and he was completely ticked off. He immediately got up and stomped directly to BB, rolling his sleeves up.

LM: "Beast Boy, you shape shifting, annoying, son of a bitch, I'M GONNA-"

He was about to stomp him flat until he stopped and heard footsteps coming from the outside. And by the sounds of it, those steps seem to be getting closer. Everyone knew that someone's heading here thanks to Beast Boy's little eruption as a fog horn.

Monkey Robin: "Someone's coming. You better hide quickly before they see you."

LM nodded and looks for a specific spot. Once he found the spot, he rushed to it and hid. After he was well hidden, the footsteps stopped at the door and the door opened and a person entered the storage area. Turns out the person entering the area is in fact Mumbo Jumbo. He looked around the place then looked straight at the cages the Titans were in. It was then he spotted a green horn on the floor that turned back into a lamp.

Mumbo: "I thought I heard something coming from in here. You are not trying to call your little rebel friend for help are you?"

He walked directly to the team, picked up the lamp, and set it back to where it used to be. But what he didn't notice was that he passed a big and wide armored knight that was use for some medieval play. Hiding behind that piece of armor was LM, hoping not to give away his position and praying that Mumbo doesn't find him there. The Titans didn't want to reveal that their friend is already here so they lie about it.

Monkey Robin: "Why do you want to know that?"

The blue magician looked at the Monkey Wonder and answered.

Mumbo: "Because my little chimp, I got my henchman combing the entire city looking for that punk."

Wolf Terra: "Well we didn't see him, and if we did he would've been captured already."

Mumbo: "Really? Well we'll see about that when my guards find him."

Cat Starfire: "Then why do you want all of us to begin with?"

Mumbo: "Isn't it obvious my little kitty cat? I wanted all of you into my trap so that I can make you all powerless and be a part of my show. But since your friend got out of my clutches and separated from the rest of you, it's making my job more difficult. But still, when I find that boy, I'll save him for another show."

Bunny Raven: "When LM gets here, he will teach a lesson you will never forget."

Mumbo looked at Raven and smirked.

Mumbo: "Even if he does get here and find me, he wouldn't stand a chance. You see, I've created this world of mine so down here I'm the one pulling all the strings. And once your friend finds me, he'll be joining you soon enough. You know, you must be hungry after being cooped up in there."

He then rolled and waved his hands around and a carrot magically appeared in his hand.

Mumbo: "Here, have a carrot."

He offered it to Raven, but the telepath rabbit wasn't impressed at the trick, thinking it was cheap.

Bunny Raven: "You just pulled it out of your sleeve."

Mumbo didn't like what he heard so he put away the carrot under his hat and took out a deck of cars to do a couple of tricks.

Mumbo: "Must you over-analyze everything? Why can't you just sit back and enjoy the show?"

Bunny Raven: "Because it isn't real. Your act, this world, how we look now, it's all nothing but smoke and mirrors. You probably hypnotized us to make us think we're animals and a lamp. And the reality is that we're still human that got fooled by this little trick of yours."

Mumbo, with a stack of cards in hand, closed his hands and reopened them revealing two white doves flying away. He then placed his finger on his chin and thought about that.

Mumbo: "Hmm… That maybe true, but may never know how a trick like this really works."

Monkey Robin: "As soon as we figure out how you created this illusion and get out of this, we will stop you, get out of this crazy world of yours, and return to the real world."

Mumbo: "Knowing how the tricks work doesn't make them any less real. If all of you look like animals, walk like animals, and act like animals, then guess what? You really are animals."

Mumbo reach to the cage where Starfire was in and used his fingers to pluck a few whiskers out on her face.

Cat Starfire: "Ow!"

Star felt that as she rubbed her face with her paw while Mumbo showed them the whiskers.

Mumbo: "For real. And unless you punch me in the face, then your chances of escaping are quite slim."

Just then, the Muppet Mumbo appeared through the door and announced the big news.

Muppet Mumbo: "Excuse me Mr. Mumbo, but we have two minutes till show time."

It then left as soon as it appeared. When Mumbo heard it, he threw away the whiskers and adjusted his suit.

Mumbo: "Now, if you all excuse me, my public awaits."

He then tipped his hat and turned around, heading back to the stage. But before he could leave, Robin wanted to know one more thing.

Monkey Robin: "Wait, before you go I want to know something. Just what exactly are you planning?"

Mumbo then stopped, turned back around and thought now would be the good time to tell them.

Mumbo: "Well since you all are powerless to get out and stop me, I guess I should let you know in advance. For my last act, I'm going to make you Titanimals disappear, _forever…_"

That last statement made each of the Titans eyes wide in both shock and fear. But for LM, who was still hiding behind the armor got him angry, tightening his fist like he was about to punch someone. Mumbo then left the storage area in an instant, but when he got out of it and closed the door LM came out of his hiding place and was pissed off.

LM: "He's going to make my friends disappear out of existence and get away with it? I don't think so."

He instinctively took his pistol out and marched his way to the door. The team saw him about to head out and tried to stop him.

Monkey Robin: "Whoa… Where are you going?"

LM: "I'm going to get Mumbo, beat him senseless, get you guys out of here, and get you back to normal."

Monkey Robin: "I don't think that's a good idea?"

LM: "I don't care. I'm not going to let him make you vanish and get away with it. He's going to see why people say I'm aggressive."

Monkey Robin: "And when you do that, you'll be joining with us pretty shortly!"

LM stopped just a few short feet at the door when he heard Robin.

Monkey Robin: "Look, I know you're upset at Mumbo. We all are. But taking him on would be a big mistake. I mean we face Mumbo head on and look where it got us. You're now the only hope we have in stopping Mumbo. You have to stop Mumbo in some other way and get us out of this mess. We don't want to loose you in our time of need."

After hearing what the Monkey Wonder just said, he turned around to see his animal friends and thought of one thing on his mind.

LM: "If what you said is true, then do we have a plan to take Mumbo out?"

Robin lowered his head and shook it.

Monkey Robin: "Unfortunately, not yet. But if we don't do anything soon, then we will cease to exist."

* * *

**And that's the end of Act 3. That was a bit complicated, but I was able to put it together and make it look impressive. On the next chapter, the show goes on and the team is at a loss in trying to find a way to stop Mumbo when they know LM is the only Titan left that haven't been captured and turned into a powerless animal. How will they be able to stop him? Wait and see. Please Review.**


	4. Act 3

**It's been over a month now and I finally got Act 3 up and running. Sorry about the long wait but I got caught up with so many things that it was frustrating. I hope this we'll keep you interested when I'm finishing up the last act. So far I had no reviews and twelve hits, like over a hundred in total. Somehow, I got the feeling that people don't like this story. But don't worry; when I'm done with this, I'll go straight to a story that will really turn heads. Now let us begin with chapter 4, act 3 of LM in Mumboland. With the show started and Mumbo getting closer to the big finally, the Titans have nowhere to go but out of thin air. But LM came up with a plan to get close to Mumbo and delay this final act. Will this plan work or will LM join his friends as another powerless animal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the episode, _"Bunny Raven."_**

* * *

Act 3: The Show Must Go On. Or… Now you see LM, now you don't.

At last, after waiting for long hours in the Mumbo Apollo, the real show has finally begun. The Mumbo band was playing at the lower area of the stage as Mumbo men, women, and children watched on at their seats waiting for the main man to appear. Suddenly, the red curtains started to open up and in the middle of the stage was just a top hat. But after a short few seconds, the hole in the hat exploded and fireworks, flashes of light, colorful streamers, and smoke came out of it. Once the smoke was clear and the fireworks display was over, Mumbo appeared holding his hat in his hand. He then placed the hat on his head and gave a bow to the audience. At the same time, the audience applaud and cheered for the magician. But at one of the balconies, two elderly Mumbos that looked like Big-nose and Wide-mouth form the Muppets applaud and looked at each other to tell a joke.

Big-nose Mumbo: "Hey Wide-mouth, what do you get when you cross a magician with a camera?"

Wide-mouth answered by taking out his wand and waved it in front of Big-nose's face.

Wide-mouth Mumbo: "Hocus Focus!"

With that said, Big-nose's face turned into a camera as the Wide-mouth Mumbo laughed so wildly. Back on the stage, Mumbo approached the mic stand, tapped on it a few times, and began his introductions.

Mumbo: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Mumbos of all ages. Welcome one and all to the greatest show in Mumboland!"

Everyone immediately clapped and they heard Mumbo finishing his intro. But Mumbo was able to calm them down and continue with his speech.

Mumbo: "Tonight, prepare to be dazzled by my amazing feats of wonder and a grand finale that you will remember for a long time."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the storage room, LM and the Titanimals were trying to figure out a plan to stop Mumbo and get out of this crazy world. LM was sitting cross-legged and wrote down some plans with a pen and a stack of paper he found while the Titanimals were talking about plans of their own. While they were putting something together, they all heard the crowd cheering for their favorite magician. Upon hearing that, Cyborg lowered his head and sighed.

Bear Cyborg: "Sounds like the show all ready started."

Monkey Robin: "We must think of a way out of this mess before it's too late. LM do have anything that can help us?"

Rob looked at his fellow comrade that had a few plans on the floor.

LM: "Working on it. I've already set up five plans that might work. I don't know if I could make it all happen, but I'm praying that it will."

Bunny Raven: "Just tell us what type of plans you have."

LM looked at the rabbit the looked like Raven and had a sweat drop coming the back of his head. He immediately took one of his pieces of paper off the floor and looked at the first plan.

LM: "Well for starters, in an event of any kidnapping and hostage situations, escaping through the back door maybe the only option. So all I have to do is to put on that lame ass janitor's suit, find some cameras to shut down, knock out a few bunny soldiers and bodyguards while they are busy, and when its all clear, I can carry you all at the same time to make it out of the backstage door. I know this might take long, but with the help of my focusing ability it will take about five to seven minutes top. So what do you think?"

The team of animals listened in on the whole plan and gave it some thought. It was then that Starfire came in and answer.

Cat Starfire: "I think that sounds like a great idea!"

When he heard Starfire's agreement, LM clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

LM: "All right, then let me get started."

Wolf Terra: "You sure that could work?"

LM: "Of course it could work. I mean how hard is it to take out a few cameras and Mumbo freaks and huge bunnies?"

Beast Boy turned into an antique stock telling machine and was typing inside himself while the paper came out of the small slot in the front. Robin looked at the thin long strip of paper, picked it up with his monkey fingers, and read what Beast Boy was typing.

Robin: "Mumbo has everything watching the place instead of cameras and the guards and soldiers are too smart to be attack in the back."

LM stared blankly and Robin and the piece of paper he was holding. After being on that state he was in a matter of seconds, he quickly crumble the paper and through it away.

LM: "Well, so much for that plan. Thanks for ruining it BB."

The green telestock typed in another couple of words as the strip of paper face him with a short sentence that says, _"You're Welcome"_.

* * *

Back on the stage, Mumbo started the show off with a few simple tricks to wet the audience's appetites. He started off by ripping his sleeves off, crumpling them up with his hands, closed his hands tightly, and then opened them to reveal doves flying out of the hands and straight to the audience. Then he pulled a deck of cards out of his sleeves and started performing tricks by flipping them left to right, over his head, under his legs, between his legs, and around his body. Suddenly, the cards disappeared while he was flipping them around and everyone wasn't sure what happened to them. But Mumbo waved his magic wand and in an instant, plain cards came out of everyone's sleeves. The audience got startled for a sec, but then laughed and clapped at his performance.

* * *

Back to the storage room, the team was trying to figure out what other plans might be perfect. They all heard the spectators laughing and cheering and didn't like the odds of that.

Wolf Terra: "Well they are having a blast out there."

LM: "Yeah, but this is just the warm up act. We have to set up a plan fast before Mumbo gets his grand finale started."

Cat Starfire: "Perhaps if we can work together, we can put an end to his show."

Raven looked at the cat and had an _'Are you serious?'_ look.

Bunny Raven: "Mumbo made us powerless, we're a bunch of animals and a green lamp, and the only person that still has his powers and is human is LM. How are we suppose to stop him if Mumbo playing all the cards?"

Monkey Robin: "Powers or not we are still the Teen Titans. We have to find a way to stop him. You got anything LM."

LM was frantically going through the papers, looking for the next big thing.

LM: "Working on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mumbo continued to perform much more amazing tricks on stage before a live audience. This time, he's using a female Mumbo assistant to help him with his work. Firstly, he levitated the woman in mid air while she was hypnotized and used big rings to move them around her body. That made the crowed owed and awed a little, but Mumbo was just warming up. After his act, the blue magician waved his hands and a rectangular box appeared next to him. Suddenly, the door of the box opened itself and the female assistant entered the box. The audience watched on to see what their favorite magician had up his sleeves this time. Mumbo then closed the door, locked it, and pulled out a cartoonish saw out of his sleeves. He then used the saw to cut the box the girl was in in three different sections; the top, the middle, and the bottom. When he was done with that, he pulled one box off the other and lined them up in a straight line facing the crowd.

Mumbo: "As you can see, my assistant seems to be cut in pieces."

He then picked up the boxes, stack them back up to the way they were, and waved his magic wand.

Mumbo: "But with a wave of my wand and… ABRACADABRA!!!"

And just like that, the cut lines the saw went through magically disappeared. Mumbo then unhooked the lock and opened the door as the blue, long nose assistant walked out without any physical harm. Once again, the crowd cheered their magician for another spectacular performance.

* * *

Back at storage, LM came up with plan B.

LM: "Alright, here's the deal. I'll get into sniper position up on the ceiling area on stage. I can walk on the support structures that operate the lights and place my self above Mumbo. Once Mumbo gets you guys on stage and does his little magic trick, I'll jump in without him knowing and knock him out completely cold. That way I'll be able to scoop you all up and get out of there before he comes to. So, are we cool about this?"

Most of the team thought that this was a good idea, but Robin intervened.

Monkey Robin: "Though it sounds like a good plan to so a sneak attack, Mumbo has eyes in the back of his hat, not to mention every other place."

LM sighed and rubbed his forehead. He then tossed away his plans and looked at the monkey with stern eyes.

LM: "Well I don't see you making any plans Monkey Wonder."

An anime vein popped out the side of Robin's forehead as he calmed himself down before he could loose it.

Monkey Robin: "Yeah, well it's not easy to come up with one when you're an animal with no powers."

Suddenly, Beast Boy, who was in the shape of an antique record player, came up with one.

_Beast Boy: "Oh! I got it!"_

But Cyborg knew what his friend was going to say so he said it for him.

Bear Cyborg: "Let me guess. Twenty high powered cannons that fires magician eating sharks."

There was a harsh silence when Robin cranks the lever of the record player he was set next to, as BB was speechless.

_Beast Boy: "Uh… I don't got it."_

* * *

Back on stage, Mumbo was now doing some balancing acts to keep the audience entertained. First he balanced a ball on his feet while holding stacks of glass cups on his arms, and then he did a handstand while holding razor sharp knives with the pointed ends with his feet. Now he is holding long pole sticks with plates spinning around on the top on his hands, shoulders, top hat, and his long nose. He did hold his balance for a bit but then the two sticks fall off his right arm as the plated smashed the floor and scattered in many pieces. It wasn't long until two more plates fell on his other arm and another tipped off his hat. Now he's holding the stick with the spinning plate on his nose while the crowed watched on in suspense.

* * *

In storage, LM came up with one more plan.

LM: "How about if I get into my disguise, find the power outlet, and shut off the main power. That way, the crowed would be in a major panic and it will give us enough time to escape without being noticed."

Bunny Raven: "Gee that sounds like a good idea. Unless you come out of the public in your disguise while at the same time, carrying us in your arms would make it quite noticeable."

He looked at Raven and gave her the death glare.

LM: "Well I don't see you trying to help us get out of this situation now can you?"

Raven glared back at him.

Bunny Raven: "If I was, I wouldn't be turned into a stupid rabbit and rendered powerless."

The rest of the team looked on to see the two staring at each other and were confused.

Wolf Terra: "Okay… Just to go off the subject, that is completely weird."

Bear Cyborg: "Yeah… Guess somehow these two look similarly dark in one way or another."

Monkey Robin: "C'mon Titans, focus. We have to come up with a plan fast before our vanishing act. Now think!"

* * *

On stage, Mumbo was now on his final tricks and like he said before, he's an escape artist. He first did a buried alive act where he would be in a coffin buried under dirt. He managed to escape that quickly. Then he was in a tank filled with water with a strap jacket on him, hoping to escape in sixty seconds. He was able to remove the jacket and get out of the tank of water before sixty seconds. And now for his final trick, he will be strapped to a metal bed with a sheet covering him while above him a bed of spikes pointed down would come to crush him. Once everything was set up, it was time for the act to begin. He was strapped in with the help of two of his blue Smurf assistances while the third one draped a white sheet over him. When that was all done, the girls then moved the spikes into place with a rope that connects the top part of the spike bed all the way to the bottom the metal floor. A litted candle was then placed below the rope where the flame can touch it. Quickly the girls flee the scene, as the blue magician was strapped on the bed while the candle burned the rope. The crowed watched on and hope to see if Mumbo would get out of this alive. After a few minutes of waiting and the amount of rope burned, the candle cut off the last piece of the rope and the spike bed plummeted to Mumbo. In a second, the bed Mumbo was on crashed and everything was destroyed with a cloud of smoke. Everyone thought the magician was dead, but suddenly, another cloud of purple smoke appeared behind the crash site and Mumbo appeared from the smoke. Once they knew their favorite magician was all right, they all cheered wildly and clapped from their approval. Finally the act was done and the curtain lowered and come to a close for intermission.

* * *

Backstage, Mumbo headed to his dressing room to prepare for the big finally while everyone else cleans up the stage from the previous act. The Mumbo Muppet popped out of nowhere and gave everyone the final warning.

Mumbo Muppet: "All right people, let's clean up the set. The grand finally is about to start in fifteen minutes."

* * *

In storage, the Titanimals heard the news from the other side of the door and didn't like what they heard.

Bear Cyborg: "You hear that y'all? Fifteen more minutes and we'll be in a poof of smoke."

Monkey Robin: "There's gotta be something we can do to get out of this situation. LM."

The Monkey Wonder turned his head to see his rebel Titan but he saw him laying on his back with a but load of bad plans on his face.

Monkey Robin: "Uh… LM?"

LM spoke even with the papers over his mouth and didn't feel like he's in a good mood to talk.

LM: "Don't… Don't say anything Robin. Cause I don't want to talk about it. All of my plans are nothing but total duds. Hot air balloon, too conspicuous. Giant slingshot, too expensive. Enormous wooden horse, too Greek! I'm all out of ideas. I'm closed. My mind's on empty. Can't think… Can't think…"

The team looked at their friend in a state of a meltdown.

Wolf Terra: "Great… We have officially lost LM. Just when we need him the most."

Bunny Raven: "We can't loose hope now. We have to think of a plan and stay with it if we are able to get out of here."

Monkey Robin: "There's got to be something we can use against Mumbo. The question is, what?"

Beast Boy turned into an antique phone again and started ringing. Robin reached the changeling and used his monkey paw to pick it up and put it on his monkey ear.

Monkey Robin: "What is it now Beast Boy?"

_Beast Boy: "You know, this might be me talking but… Maybe all of this is more of Mumbo's mumbo-jumbo. You know, like a big trick."_

Starfire heard that and rubbed her nose where Mumbo plucked on of the whiskers.

Cat Starfire: "It all seems awfully real to me."

Bunny Raven: "Starfire's right. No matter how big the trick is, it's really real. Mumbo controls this world he created, so he's the one that's bending all the rules."

Suddenly, a light bulb pop in her head as her eyes grew wide underneath her hood. She finally realized that they had a plan all along and yet they didn't see it coming. If Mumbo is a magician that likes to bend reality at his own will, then they already have a magician that does the same, and a rouge one to be exact.

Bunny Raven: "That's it!"

She then looked at LM who was still in brain dead mode with his face still buried in papers and ask him a couple of questions.

Bunny Raven: "LM?"

LM: "Yeah…"

Bunny Raven: "I just need to know. You ability is to focus enough to slow down time so that you can avoid any flying projectiles. Right?"

LM: "Yeah…"

Bunny Raven: "So how much do you focus?"

LM: "Oh… I don't know. Like enough to avoid even the fastest of bullets. Why did you ask that?"

Bear Cyborg: "Yeah Rae, why are you asking him that?"

Rae looked at Cyborg and explained.

Bunny Raven: "Can't you see. Though Mumbo is a crazy magician, he has the ability to bend all of reality."

Bear Cyborg: "So?"

Bunny Raven: "So, if he can do something like that then we have someone that does the same thing."

Immediately, everyone looked at LM and realized that they have a way out all along.

Monkey Robin: "Of course. That's the plan!"

LM, upon hearing that, sat straight up and papers falling off his face and looked at the caged animals a little confused.

LM: "What's the plan?"

Monkey Robin: "Not what, who. You're the plan. You are going to fight Mumbo Jumbo."

He then got up on his legs and freaked out with eyes wide as saucers.

LM: "I'm what!?!"

Monkey Robin: "You heard me, you have to fight Mumbo and defeat him. See if he can tell us how to get out of here and back to our old selves again."

LM tried to sink this in but don't know if he could do that.

LM: "Wait a second. I know I can take a challenge, but I don't know if I could take on Mumbo myself. I mean you guys tried to fight him and look where it got you. What makes you think I could beat him?"

Monkey Robin: "Because you have something that Mumbo has as well. And that's bending the rules of reality. Though Mumbo uses his magic to change everything, you have your focusing ability to avoid any of Mumbo's attack. That way you won't get hit or turned into another animal like us. Like I said before, you're our only hope left to save us. And if you can't do that, then we'll disappear off the face of the Earth, forever."

LM gave all that some thought, and then he looked around to see his friend's faces with a look of worry. Robin was right for one thing, with the team powerless and are talking animals, he's the only person left to stop Mumbo from making the team vanished. So with determination, he cleared his throat and said…

LM: "I accept."

The team was happy to know that their friend would take the risk and cheered him on.

Bear Cyborg: "Booya! That's what I'm talking about!"

Cat Starfire: "Oh joyous!"

Monkey Robin: "Allright!"

_Beast Boy: "Sweet!"_

Terra Wolf: "That's our boy!"

LM: "But…"

Everyone quickly stopped when they notice LM being a little concerned.

LM: "But the problem is that I have to get close to Mumbo if I am able to take him head on. Like you guys said before, it's going to be hard for me if he is watching my every move."

He then place his hand on a stack of paint cans, trying to think of a way getting close to him.

LM: "There's got to be a way-"

Suddenly, he jerked away from the can when he felt wet paint on his hand.

LM: "Ah crap. Stupid wet paint. Someone should think of keeping that lid closed."

He then whipped his hand on his pants to get rid of the paint, since his pants are black. But then he noticed something odd. On his thigh part of his pants, the area seems invisible instead of black. He then looked at the palm of his hand noticed that's invisible too, then turned to see his back hand just plain peach. He looked at it again and again and tried to figure out where that came from. Finally, he discovered that it came from the paint cans. He approached the cans to look at the one that he put his hand on. He then took a gander at the front of the can with the sign on it and read it.

LM: "Invisible paint. Colors in one coat. Hmm…"

He then looked back at the Titanimals that were unsure about what he's up to. But he was really looking at was Beast Boy who was still a phone with Robin still holding onto the calling end.

LM: "Beast Boy, I need a favor to ask for you."

_Beast Boy: "Um… I'm not going to like this am I?"_

LM simply smirked as he had the plan all in his head.

* * *

After the next couple of minutes the door of storage opened up and two of Mumbo's bodybuilding henchmen and four female assistances entered the storage and headed to where the team is.

Mumbo Henchman 1: "The boss said that we need to put the animals on stage at once, the show will start any minute now."

Quickly they all picked up the cages and the green lamp and left the storage room. The second henchman who was carrying the cage containing Starfire was about to leave when he spotted a pair of sunglasses resting on a crate. Just as he was trying to figure out where they came from…

Mumbo Henchman 1: "Hey! Get out here with that kitty cat. We need that for the show."

The henchman decided to ignore it and left the storage room. Once the room was empty, the place was completely quiet. That was until a small snicker came our around the room.

LM: "I knew this worked. Those people didn't even see me. This is perfect."

Just then, a pair of brown eyes popped open as they headed straight to the pair of sunglasses. Those eyes belonged to LM. He then lifted up a can of invisible paint and put it on top of the crate. He used the sunglasses to dip them into the can to make them invisible. Once it dried for a few short seconds, he put the glasses on his face and in front of his eyes.

LM: "Time to give Mumbo a show he'll never forget."

He then approached the door, opened it, and left the room. Now the show is really about to begin.

* * *

**And that was Act 3. Normally it would've been quick, but of course I was busy with a lot of other things so this was hard for me. But still I'm up to one more chapter, one more act, and it is the main event. Who's going to win, Mumbo or LM? You have to wait and find out. Please Review.**


	5. Final Act

**This is it, the final chapter, final act of LM in Mumboland. After months of putting it together, I can finally finish this chapter and get on with some other exciting stories for all of you to read. As always, I have no reviews and fewer hits, eleven to be précised, and the total number of hits are over 150. I hope this last chapter will move it up to 200, because I'm not getting any attention with this story. Now here's the final act. The stage is set, the characters are in place, and the final battle is about to begin. Will LM stop Mumbo from making the Titanimals disappear, or will he join them as a powerless animal with no chance of escaping?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the episode _"Bunny Raven."_**

* * *

Final Act: The Grand Finale. Or… Mumbo's final stand.

Back at the Apollo Mumbo, the audience was waiting patiently for the final act to begin, after getting food from the concession stand and bathroom breaks. After all that waiting, the curtains rose up and Mumbo was on the middle of the stage. Once they saw their favorite magician, they all cheered and applaud for him. Mumbo was able to calm them down before they would cause a riot. He then tapped his finger on the microphone that was in front of his face, cleared his throat, and began his grand finale speech.

Mumbo: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the grand finale. Now, I know what many of you people are wondering. _'Mumbo, how does this grand finale top off all the other tricks you've done?'_ Well worry no longer! For my last and final trick, I've got a couple of assistance that can help make this work. They use to be Jump City's finest of heroes, now they're here for the first and last performance in the Mumbo Apollo. Ladies and gentleman, I give to you, the Teen Titanimals!"

He waved his hands to the center of the stage and in an instant, six small passages opened up on the floor and six cages raised out from them. The crowed watched in awe to see what's coming out. Once they fully appeared, they saw five animals dressed in the Titan's uniform and a green lamp. The audience was a little confused if they are actually the Titans, so Mumbo decided to jump right in and explained it all.

Mumbo: "Now I know that they aren't who you think they are so I should tell you. Normally, the team is a little aggressive and would get out of the show by force. But I managed to control them by striping them of all their powers and weaponry and turned them into harmless animals and a lamp, just as you can see. Of course I'm missing one more member of the team since he separated from them, but I'm letting my bunny elite sweep the city for him. Who knows, maybe I can use him in my next show as a marionette. He's certainly a string puller if you know what I mean."

Everyone just laughed at the magician's joke, even though it was lame. But unaware of Mumbo and the crowed, that member, LM, was somewhere on the stage completely invisible and looking on. He then silently giggled to himself and whispered.

LM: "Boy are you wrong Mumbo, boy are you wrong."

Mumbo: "Now let's continue on. For my last trick, I'm going to make the Titanimals disappear off the face of the Earth. And don't think I'm going to be making them appear again, for this is the last time you will see them in person. But before I do that, I'm going to give them one final good bye before they're gone."

He turned around to see the caged Titans and approached the cage where Robin was in. He then bent down to the Monkey Wonder's eye level and asked him a question.

Mumbo: "Now, anything to say before I sent you all to the great beyond?"

Robin looked at the magician and answered.

Monkey Robin: "Oh I got something to say Mumbo. Our friend is coming to rescue us in the last minute and when he does, he's going to get you."

Mumbo just laughed at that thought and shook his head.

Mumbo: "Foolish little monkey, don't think for one minute your rebel's going to help you anytime soon. He's nowhere to be found."

Robin smirked at what the crazed magician just said, since he and his team could tell that LM's here the whole time without Mumbo knowing it.

Monkey Robin: "Oh really? Cause I think he's much closer then you think. Very close."

The magician's happy expression turned into a sternful look then stood up to see all the Titanimals.

Mumbo: "Either way you put it, he won't make it to see you're final act. So just sit back and enjoy the show."

He then smiled and turned back around to see his audience.

Mumbo: "And now boys and girls, pay real close attention to this act cause this is the only time you'll be seeing it."

Mumbo pulled his magic wand out of his sleeve while the drummer of the orchestra started the drum roll. He then turned back to the team and positioned himself for his final act. But before he starts, he looked at the Titanimals one last time and said his farewell.

Mumbo: "Ta Ta Titans. It was fun while it lasted."

He started waving his wand around and said his magic words.

Mumbo: "Abracadabra, Abracazear, make the Titanimals disa-"

But before he could finish the last part and point the wand at the cages, his hat mysteriously came off his head and floated to the ground. Mumbo looked behind to see his hat and was a little confused on how it got down there. The crowd was a little confused too as to what happened moments ago. He looked at the audience and smirked.

Mumbo: "Sorry about that folks, must be a window opened or something. Let me get my hat."

He then waved his hand around and the top hat levitated up in the air and landed on his head. What he didn't notice was that LM was next to him as he knocked his hat off with his hand seconds ago. When he was done with that, LM looked at his team in the cages, lowered his sunglasses to show his visible brown eyes, and winked. Once Mumbo had his hat back on, he turned back to the Titanimals, not noticing LM next to him.

Mumbo: "Now, where was I? Oh yeah!"

He went back to business and started all over again.

Mumbo: "Abracadabra, Abracazear, make the Titanimals disa-"

Again, before he could finish, his pants were pulled down by an invisible LM and had a red boxers with little shaped white hearts showing. Mumbo looked down after feeling a breeze between his legs and saw his boxers. He immediately panicked and covered himself up while the audience laughed and pointed at what they saw. Even the Titans couldn't help but the laugh at him, but Raven was disgusted by it as she used her rabbit ears to cover her eyes.

Bunny Raven: "Okay, really didn't want to see that."

Mumbo pulled his pants back on and tighten the belt up to make sure it doesn't fall again.

Mumbo: "Stupid pants, I knew I was loosing some weight."

He looked at his audience and tried to calm them down.

Mumbo: "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I guess my pant seemed a little looser then normal. Let's just forget what happened and get to the-"

Suddenly, an invisible LM came up behind him and pushed his hat through his head halfway, covering his eyes in the process. Mumbo was completely surprised when that happened to him and he was trying to get his hat off of his head. The crowd kept on laughing at the shahuligans the blue magician was making as he was walking around in circles, trying to get the hat off him. But while he was doing that, LM then came up with an idea. He approached the cages containing the team members and picked up Starfire's cage. Starfire got startled then look at LM, if she could see him, and was curious.

Cat Starfire: "What are you doing?"

LM answered with a whisper so Mumbo won't hear him.

LM: "Just trust me on this one Star. And don't even think about coughing up another star fur ball at me."

After a few attempts, Mumbo successfully got his hat out of his head and placed it back on properly. After doing that, he wondered what's wrong with this picture.

Mumbo: "Hmm… What in the name of Houdini is going on here? I could have sworn-"

He turned around to get back to business but when he did, he saw one of the cages floating in mid air. He immediately freaked out and tries to get the cage back to the ground. But once he was about to get it, the cage moved away. He then raced towards it but it flew over his head and floated on the other side. Mumbo went the other way to get it and yet again the cage flew to the other side. So far it was now a game of both cat and mouse with Mumbo being the cat and an invisible LM holding Star's cage being the mouse. Everyone kept on laughing hysterically at what's happening on stage and thought they were going to see a grand finale, not a comedy hour. This went on for a minute or two until Mumbo was fed up with this as he was huffing and puffing after running everywhere to get the floating the cage.

Mumbo: "What the heck is wrong with this picture."

He looked up to see the floating cage and spotted something odd. On the floor was something black moving around. Mumbo pieced it all together and discovered that there's an intruder in the theater and he was next to him the whole time. So he decided to reveal this culprit in the cleverish way ever. So once again, he raced towards the cage and grabs it but the cage flew away from him and landed behind him. But Mumbo pulled out a small squirting flower to wash the invisible paint off. When he turned around and pressed on the squirter, a huge blast of water came out of the fake flower like a fire hose and washed all the paint away. After the water was all empty, the audience was in shock to see LM all dripped in water and have all the invisible paint on him was gone. Mumbo knows who he was and chuckled to himself.

Mumbo: "Just what I thought, an intruder was in here the whole time. And not just any intruder, but a renegade one at that."

LM looked at Mumbo a little shocked and chilly at what just occurred but kept his cool.

LM: "Humph… Didn't see that one coming."

He then looked at Starfire and noticed she was shaking with wet smelly fur all covered her body.

LM: "Hey, you all right Star?"

Starfire looked at her friend and nodded.

Cat Starfire: "I'm fine, but now I know what an Earth cat feels like when it's drenched in water."

LM laughed a bit, but changed his face to a serious one as he looked at Mumbo with stern eyes. Mumbo laughed by himself and shook his head.

Mumbo: Well, well, well… If it isn't the rebellious Titan himself, LM. I'm surprised that you'll be here just to see you're friend's final demise. I mean, if I haven't known you would be coming here so soon, I would've called off the search fleet."

Without keeping his eyes away from the magician, he bent down to place a completely soaked Starfire on the floor with the others, and stood up.

LM: "There isn't going to be no final demise, or a final act. Not if I have anything to say about it."

He then took his pistol out of his trench coat and aimed it at Mumbo.

LM: "Now I'll give you two choices. Either let my friends go, change them back, and get us out of here or I'm going to force you to do so. And trust me, you wouldn't want to take the second option."

Mumbo looked at the gun the Titan was pointing to and laughed at this course of action.

Mumbo: "Foolish boy… Do you think that a measly toy gun can stop me?"

Now that made LM more pissed off.

LM: "That's it!"

He pulled the trigger and fired his pistol. But instead of a bullet coming out, there was a stick that popped out and a flag that says, _"Bang!"_ LM looked at the gun and was a little shocked by it.

LM: "Bang? You got to be kidding me!"

Bear Cyborg: "Welcome to my world."

Again, the blue magician laughed at the scene and topped his hat a little forward.

Mumbo: "You are as cocky as they say you are. Haven't you already know that I created this world. So I'm the one the controls everything. I bend all the rules. I am God."

The rebel Titan tossed away his phony pistol and stared at Mumbo dead in the eye.

Mumbo: "Yeah? Well I got a news flash for ya. You're not the only one that breaks all the rules around here. And one more thing. Just because you say you're a God, doesn't mean you're immortal!"

Immediately, he rushed straight to Mumbo and tightens his fists for the first blow. But just when he started the punch, Mumbo sidestepped and avoided the punch. LM couldn't believe what the magician did when he missed him, but he quickly turned around and gave him a right hook. Mumbo blocked that hook but LM came up with a left jab. The blue magician bended back to avoid the jab and retaliated with a punch of his own. Fortunately, LM blocked that punch on the inside and did his own punch. They've been going back and forth with an array of punches, jabs, hooks, and blocks, and none of them didn't get into contact with each other. When LM made a straight punch to Mumbo's face, the magician turned a little so the punch would miss him and grabbed the rebel's arm. He then spun him around with much strength and threw him off the stage and onto the floor at the front of the audience. He jumped right back up and got into a stance, ready for round two. But Mumbo had other plans in mind.

Mumbo: "You know, I'm growing tired of these games. It's time I end this."

He took out his magic wand and waved it at LM.

Mumbo: "And I got the perfect animal for you. Mumbo Jumbo!"

Soon, a lightning bolt came out of the wand and headed straight to the rebel Titan. LM was fortunate enough to focus and slow down time so he could jump up and somersaulted over the bolt. Once the bolt passed him, he landed back on his feet and looked behind to see who got his. What he saw was one of the Mumbo audience turned into a small blue rat. He looked back at the Mumbo and smirked.

LM: "Hey, you just turned one of your fans into a mouse. That's not cool."

The magician was irate that this boy dodged his attack, so he decided to give this a second shot. He fired his wand at LM again, but the rebel Titan jumped and flipped backwards to dodge the lightning bolt. Mumbo fired again, but the Titan jumped flip backwards with a corkscrew twist when he was in the air. The blue magician kept on firing at LM to turn him into a rat but the rebel just flipped, jumped, and, somersaulted away from the bolts to get out of the way. When he did the last couple of flips, he approached the left wall and was trapped for the moment. Mumbo saw that and smiled.

Mumbo: "Well, well… Looks like this is the end of the line for you."

He pointed the wand at the Titan and kept smiling at his demise. But LM smirked at the Magician's so called triumph.

LM: "Oh really? We'll see about that."

Mumbo zapped him with the wand and hoped this works, but LM up from the spot the lightning struck and oddly enough landed on the wall. Both the audience and the magician was shocked at what transpired a second ago, but the team knew their friend had something in mind. Feeling more pissed this time, Mumbo fired again. But this time, LM avoided the attack and ran up the wall. The crazy magician kept firing over and over again, but he just keeps missing by a few inches. Ask for LM, he kept on running upward to avoid the lightning bolts, as he passed the balcony where Big-Nose and Wide-Mouth Mumbo was sitting at and headed straight to the ceiling. When he made a complete stop at the ceiling, the blue magician got him where he wants him. So he took the fast approach and fire multiple lightning bolts at the Titan, so there would be no way out. He stopped zapping and put his wand away, thinking that LM's gone and he could get on with the show. But when the smoke cleared, LM was gone, no sign of him anywhere. Mumbo knew that if a lightning bolt he created hit him, he would've been turned into a rat by now. But since he's nowhere to be found, he now knows the Titan was still human. So he looked around the stage and the set to see if the boy's anywhere around.

Mumbo: "Where are you my little trouble maker? Come out, come out wherever you are?"

He searched everywhere on stage to find him, unaware that he was closer then he thought. When he kept searching, until he heard a whistle followed by a familiar voice.

LM: "Hey Mumbo! Looking for someone?"

Mumbo looked up at where that voice came from and saw LM standing on the catwalk over his head, waving at him. This time, Mumbo was upset and shook his fist in the air at him.

Mumbo: "Darn it boy! I don't know how you did that, but you can't stop a master magician. Now come down here and take your beatings like a man!"

LM snickered at the magician's threat and took out a sharp pocketknife from his trench coat pocket.

LM: "Oh, so you want me to come down huh? All right then, I'll come down."

He looked up at one of the lighting textures to that had the wires attached to the bottom end and came up with a good idea to keep the crazy magician off his game. So by positioning himself and keeping his focus straight, he jumped off the catwalk, use his knife arm to cut the hanging wire of the light, got a hold of the catwalk's guardrail with his free hand and used it to flip over and landed on the guardrail itself. Back on the ground, Mumbo saw the stage lights heading straight towards him so stuck his foot out, sifted to the left, and got to safety, as the light hit the spot where Mumbo use to be and shattered. LM saw what happened and cursed under his breath. He then looked at another stage light and jumped to it by grabbing the wires with his free hand and used the knife hand to cut it off. The stage light fell above Mumbo and headed towards him, but again the blue magician side stepped out of the way and was out of harms way. Once he looked down at the second destroyed light, he looked up at LM and smiled.

Mumbo: "Is this the best you got?"

Now it was LM's turn to go all out as he jumped and swing from rope to wire, cutting everything that was hanging on. Mumbo, on the other hand, did a little dance routine while dodging the falling objects. He first did ballerina twirls to the left while two stage lights and three sandbags fell in a row. Then he took a big step backwards just before a fifty pound metal holder. Next, to everyone's surprise, a truck fell on Mumbo, but he stick him foot way out of the way and glided to the left to avoid a car crash. Suddenly, a big net holding an elephant fell straight to him, but he jumped flipped forward. Then a plane fell, he cart wheeled really fast to avoid that one. And finally, a large ship came straight down to the magician, leaving him no time to get out of there. The ship crashed down with a big ker-splash and the audience gasped in horror. Even the Titanimals, who were away from the crashes, couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

Wolf Terra: "Whoa… How did all that got up there?"

Monkey Robin: "You know Mumbo, his world is always bizarre no matter what would happen next."

Cat Starfire: "So is it over?"

To Star's answer, they all heard Mumbo's voice coming from the bottom hull of the ship.

Mumbo: "Mumbo Jumbo!"

And just like that, the ship turned into a flock of doves flying away. Once all the doves were gone, on the stage is Mumbo, tipping his hat and giving a classic pose. The audience cheered and clapped when they saw their magician was all right, as he bowed and was about to look up.

Mumbo: "Dear boy, do you think that little gimmick's going to stop- Uh oh…"

Just before Mumbo could finish, a safe came down and hit Mumbo right in the head. The crowd was shocked to see that coming and thought he was done for. But to their surprise, the magician's arm came out of the top part of the safe's door and used his hand to turn the dial on the safe to unlock it. After a couple of twist and turns, he got the safe's door opened up and Mumbo crawled out of it. He immediately got up, stretched a little, and dusted himself up.

Mumbo: "Didn't see that coming."

He then looked up and saw LM coming down at him with a torpedo kick ready to hit him through the floor. Mumbo was able to roll out of the way seconds before the rebel Titan hit nothing but floorboards. Mumbo stood up the moment he rolled, and look at LM with beady eyes while the Titan stood up, got his foot out of the boards looked back at the magician.

Mumbo: "You know that was a close one pal. If you would've hit me with that kick of yours, then all this would've been over. Lucky you missed."

LM cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what that means. He then chuckled at what the blue magician said and shook his head.

LM: "Keep laughing bud, you won't be laughing when I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

He then ran strait to Mumbo and continued the onslaught of punches, jabs, strikes, and suckers. But every time he tried to make a connection, Mumbo either block or avoid the attempted punches. LM then went on the offensive and did spinning, back, side, roundhouse, and front kicks. Again, Mumbo walked backwards, swayed left and right, and bend up and down to avoid the kicks. At that time, LM was getting really aggravated at what Mumbo's doing, so he decided to pull a fast one on him. He started off by giving him a fake straight punch to him but hold it back halfway. Mumbo thought he was really punching him, so he bended way back to avoid it. That gave the Titan the opening he needed. With the magician bended back, LM went to the floor, spun, and sweep the blue villain off his feet. Mumbo tripped on the sweep and fell on his back on the floor. The rebel Titan immediately pinned him to the ground, about to give him a heavy punch.

LM: "Any last words before you turn into mash potatoes?"

Mumbo just smirked after hearing the question.

Mumbo: "Just one. Pick a card, every card!"

With that said, he lifted one of his arms up and a deck of cards flew out of his sleeve. LM didn't come prepared for that, so he got off of Mumbo and waved his hands a lot to get the cards away from his face. He quickly stepped back a couple of times but he walked off the edge of the stage and fell on the orcastra stand and landed on the instruments. Luckily, the Mumbo looking musicians got out of the way of the fall, but LM was lying on his back with instruments and playing cards surrounding him. One of the cards was the Any Card he met earlier; only it was a smaller version. The serious side looked at the boy and shook its flat head.

Any Card, Serious Side: "Having trouble rescuing your friends?"

He looked at the card and gave it a glare.

LM: "Shut up you stupid piece of paper."

He then looked up and saw Mumbo coming down holding a huge mallet over his head and gave out of rebel yell. The Titan had his eyes wide with horror and was surprised at the moment. But he kept his mind on the mission, got off the ground upside down, and jumped off with his hands, seconds before the magician slammed the mallet to the ground where LM laid. The Titan got up to his feet and lifted his head up to see him and saw Mumbo heading towards him with the mallet in hand. He swung left, right, and diagonally, but LM dodged them by moving his body around to make the large hammer miss him in mere inches. Mumbo walked forward to make more swings hit the rebel's head, but LM kept on avoiding the swings while walking back. He then used the instruments around him as weapons to defend against the big mallet. He started off by picking up a violin and uses it to knock the mallet off the magician's hand. But the mallet was too strong that it shattered the violin to pieces. LM ducked low after another attempted swing and picked up another violin, this time to use it to get the magician to go unconscious. He kept on avoiding the mallet swings, waiting for an opening to do his part. When he moved right to avoid Mumbo's attempted hit from the downward swing, he found his opening. He raised the violin up in the air and swung it down at Mumbo's head. But the smart magician lifted his big hammer up and knocked the violin out of his hand. LM was shocked for words as he immediately ducked from another high swing and rolled away for safety. Once he was away from him for the moment, he spotted a bass violin that could be useful. He lifted the bass violin and just and hold it on his shoulder like a baseball bat just as Mumbo was heading towards him with mallet in hand. He then used all his strength to swing it to knock Mumbo off his feet, but the blue magician swung his mallet at the violin and they collided with each other. The huge violin broke apart and scattered in a million pieces, temporarily blinding LM for a few short seconds. When he finally could see, he opened his eyes and noticed the mallet coming straight to his face. He immediately closed his eyes tight, ready for the impact, but he didn't feel anything. So he opened one of his eyes to see the mallet in mere inches of his face. He then opened both his eyes to find out why Mumbo stopped the huge hammer. That was until the magician pushed a button on the stick, a compartment of the mallet in front of LM opened, and out came a huge boxing glove with a spring attached to the end. The rebel Titan got hit in the face by it and flew straight to the grand piano behind them. He had his back hit by the opened part of the piano's cover and landed face first into the cords, knocking the stand out in the process and having the piano's cover sealed shut. When all that happened, Mumbo came in to the scene dressed as Mozart and sat on the bench that was next to the piano. He cracked his knuckles and began playing a fast tune just for fun. Everyone both watched and listened in on the song, especially the Titanimals. Beast Boy then turned into a mega phone and compliment on Mumbo's performance.

_Beast Boy: "Wow… Gotta admit, Mumbo knows how to play."_

Robin glared at BB when he heard that.

Monkey Robin: "Don't encourage him."

Mumbo continued playing with the keys of the piano until he finished it with a few grand key slams. After the last slam, the piano cover opened out wide and popped LM with cords wrapped around his body, entrapping him. He tried to get out of the cords, but they were a little too strong for his own good. Mumbo then got off his seat and approached LM with a devilish grin.

Mumbo: "Well now, looks like you're a little tied up at the moment."

He then snapped his fingers and a cloak appeared above him and covered him up. After a few short seconds, the cloak appeared and Mumbo was back to his original outfit. He snickered at the threat trapped in the cords while LM had those beady eyes at the blue meanie.

LM: "Go ahead, laugh it all up. When I get out of here, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you."

Mumbo: "I'm afraid it's too late for that boy. And since I couldn't turn you into an animal, I guess I could make you into a marionette after all. You could be useful for a puppet show I can put together."

He took out his magic wand and started waving it at him as LM watched on, trying his best to get out of this mess. But before he could say his magic words, two bananas blinded him at his eyes. The magician immediately dropped his wand and getting the banana slop off of him, screaming.

Mumbo: "AAAAAHHHHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!!!"

LM wasn't sure what just happened, until he looked up at the stage and saw Robin with two banana peels in both chimp-like hands.

Monkey Robin: "Sorry Mumbo. Even though you took my weapons away, these bananas could be real useful."

LM was quite surprised at Robin's save, especially his accuracy, but that gave him and chance to get out of this mess and stop Mumbo. He looked at the magician that was still trying to get the slop out of his masked eyes, then looked at the one of his hands that was entangled with piano cords. He then focused all his energy and in a matter of seconds, twisted his wrist around and got a hold of the cords in his hand. He looked at his other hand, focused, and twisted his wrist to get the other set of cords. With all the cords in both his hands, he used all his strength to break the cords, flipped around to remove some of the extra cords off his body, and broke free from the piano. He then jumped off the piano, somersaulted, and did another torpedo kick at the blue magician. Mumbo was finally able to get the soft banana crud off his eyes and looked up to see LM heading straight towards him. He immediately jumped away from the impact as the Titan missed him again and put a hole through the floor, again. He removed the foot out of the floor and saw the magician backing away. He looked at the instruments around him and started to pick them up and threw everything at the blue villain. Mumbo bended back and forth, ducked down, and pulled his entire body into his hat to avoid violins, symbols, trumpets, a harp, and a saxophone. Once he got out of the hat and stood straight, he didn't came prepared for what was coming next. LM was in the air again and this time, he was holding a big drum over his head. He hit it on Mumbo and it broke through his head and went straight to his mid body. Mumbo was moving around, hoping to get the drum off of him while LM watched on and laughed at the magicians attempt. What Mumbo didn't know was that he fell off the bandstands and went head first into a tuba. That gave LM the opportunity he needs. He jumped off the stand, got a hold of the tuba, and positioned it ready for the big blow. The Titanimals observed and knew what was coming next, so they covered their ears and wait for the real fun to begin.

Wolf Terra: "This won't end well."

LM took a deep, deep breath and with all his force, blew the tuba real hard that Mumbo got out of that and the drum itself. He flew all the way to the ceiling, crashed through it, and soared up to the night sky screaming his head off. Once he reached to the moon with his face on it and a rocket ship sticking out of his eye, he suddenly fell down to his timely end. Back in the theater, LM looked up at the hole on the ceiling and heard Mumbo's screams for help.

Mumbo: "HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Upon hearing that, LM sighed and shook his head.

LM: "I don't want to do this. But I guess I have no choice but to save a life, even if it's a villain."

He looked around to find something that would comfort the magician's floor. It was then that he found one of the Mumbo people in the audience about to drink a full glass of water. He immediately dropped the tuba, jumped out of the orchestra stage, raced to the guy, and took the water from his hand. The viewer was about to argue until LM sush him and smiled.

LM: "Don't say anything. You're doing the right thing."

He ran back to the stage, jumped on stage, and quickly calculated where he was going to land. When he determined where he would land, he placed the cup of water on the spot where Mumbo would land. He then looks up to take a look at the ceiling and saw Mumbo breaking through the ceiling next to the hole he previously created. He fell straight into the glass and even though his life was saved, he was completely compacted into the glass filled with water. The audience cheered and applaud on the Titan's performance as LM bowed to them. But Mumbo, who was in the cup, was shocked when he witnessed. The audience, his audience was applauding this rebel and not him. So he immediately turned red as the glass started to crack. Finally the glass broke and Mumbo was free and completely fumed.

Mumbo: "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Mumbo!"

He stuffed his gloved hand in his pocket and took out a huge magic cannon. LM saw it with his own eyes and was surprised at the big cannon. Mumbo aimed his cannon at the Titan and was a little angry.

Mumbo: "No one, and I mean no one, steals Mumbo's spotlight and gets away from it. Now disappear!"

He pulled the trigger and out came a beam of magical white light heading straight towards LM. The Titan had very little time to react and the light blinded him and went through him. The light then hit the farther end of the back stage wall and exploded, but before it did that, LM was gone from the spot he once stood on. The Titanimals were completely horrified when they saw their friend disappear on that spot as Mumbo lowered his cannon and smiled.

Mumbo: "Well that's one less problem to worry about. Now back to the business at hand."

He looked at the Titanimals trapped in the cages and aimed the cannon at them. Now they're in real big trouble as they watched the cannon charging up in total fear.

Mumbo: "Don't feel so sad about this my pretties. You'll be joining your friend soon enough."

He was about to pull the trigger but before he did that, he heard a whistle from above him. He reverted his head up and what he saw was LM floating in mid air above the cages. That made Mumbo's lower jaw drop to the floor when he saw him.

LM: "Hate to spoil the celebration but uh… You missed."

Turned out LM had enough time to focus hard enough to lift off to the air just seconds before the light hit him. Mumbo stuttered just a little bit until he came out with a confusing tone.

Mumbo: "How… How could it be? No one couldn't dodge that blast in time. How were you able to get out of that one?"

LM just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "Sorry Mumbo, but a rebel like me never reveals his secrets."

Mumbo was fuming, as he aimed his cannon up in the air and opened fire on the flying Titan. LM was able to fly away from the blast as the light hit the catwalk and turned it into another set of doves. The magician targets his enemy and opened fire at him, but he missed by a couple of inches. The light hit the podium and out grew vines with a couple of flowers popping out. The Titan flew off the stage and over the audience while Mumbo was blasting his cannon at him, turning walls and ceilings into different colors and textures while LM was avoiding the blasts left and right with different somersaulting maneuvers. While Mumbo fired another shot, LM went over the blast upside down. In his point of view, time around him slowed down, giving him enough to think of how he's going to get himself and his friends out of here.

LM: _"Jeeze, this guy means some serious business. Gotta end this fast before he turned me into something worse. But the problem is that every time I try to punch him, he keeps on avoiding them. Why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense unless…"_

Suddenly, he remembered what Mumbo said back at the storage room.

* * *

_He was hiding behind the stage knight while he was listening in on Mumbo's words._

_Mumbo: "Knowing how the tricks work doesn't make them any less real. If all of you look like animals, walk like animals, and act like animals, then guess what? You really are animals."_

_Mumbo reach to the cage where Starfire was in and used his fingers to pluck a few whiskers out on her face._

_Cat Starfire: "Ow!"_

_Star felt that as she rubbed her face with her paw while Mumbo showed them the whiskers._

_Mumbo: "For real. And unless you punch me in the face, then your chances of escaping are quite slim."_

* * *

When he heard them, he put two and two together.

LM: "Hmmm… If by any chance Mumbo gets hit, then that means that we would be free and be back to our own world. That's it! All I have to do is give him one punch and we'll be back into our reality in no time. There's one more problem, how am I suppose to punch him if he keeps avoiding my punches?"

He tried to think of some way to stop his movements. That was when he spotted Mumbo's wand on the orchestra stage next to the piano. He stared at it for a moment and came up with an idea. Time resumed as Alex avoided the beam of light from upside down. He went right back up and soared to the wand while at the same time, ducking and dodging magical beams of light. Mumbo remained on stage and kept firing his cannon multiple times in an attempt to stop the Titan once and for all, but he had very little success.

Mumbo: "C'mon damn it. Hold still so I could shoot you!"

He continued to fire over and over again as LM kept avoiding them. Finally, he swooped down into the orchestra area and got a hold of the magic wand. The Titan immediately flew up and sway left and right to avoid anymore white lights of magic, then flew backward to get a good angle. Once he was at proper position, he looked down at Mumbo and saw him set his cannon to full power. The magician then looked at LM and aimed the cannon.

Mumbo: "All right my little flying friend, try this on for size!"

He pulled the trigger and out came a beam of light bigger then the previous ones. LM saw the beam, then look at the wand he was holding.

LM: "Well here goes nothing."

He started waving Mumbo's wand and aimed it at the beam of light. In just a second, another beam of blue light came out of the wand and collided with the white beam. Now it turned into a test of who has the most powerful magic, as the crowd and the Titanimals watched on to see who's going to win. Both the blue and white beam moved back and forth as both the rebel and the magician pushed it to the limit. But Mumbo's magic had got the upper hand as the white beam countered the blue and was almost touched LM's wand. The Titan still kept fighting the power but Mumbo's magic was too strong for him. The blue magician smirked and snickered at the fact that he was winning.

Mumbo: "Fool, you think you can defeat me with my own magic. You have forgotten that in my world, I control everything. You can never stop me!"

He then laughed at him out loudly as LM tried to fight it back. He then looked up to see Mumbo mischievous grin, squinted his eyes, and gritted his teeth.

LM: "You know what? You're right Mumbo. It's true you control this world you created. But you forgot about one thing."

Mumbo stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at the rebel Titan, not knowing what he's talking about.

Mumbo: "And what's that?"

LM: "That you are not the only one that can bend the rules of reality!"

LM tightens the wand in his hand and suddenly, the blue light grew brighter and bigger then Mumbo's white light. It plowed through the Mumbo's magic and headed straight to the cannon. Mumbo was completely shocked that this boy somehow learn how to use his magic, and without saying those magic words. The blue light went into the cannon and the weapon exploded, letting smoke burst out from the inside, blue flashes dancing around, and a sound loud enough to make the entire town to hear it. Even the Titanimals have their mouths open after a spectacle like that.

Bunny Raven: "Whoa… That was unexpected."

With the display all done and the smoke settled, they all saw Mumbo Jumbo with his tux completely tore up and his top hat all busted. He looked a little ticked off after his near death experience as he coughed a few times and started a temper tantrum.

Mumbo: "That's it! That does it! I had it up to here you you sick punk. I'm gonna-"

He pointed at what he thought LM was but turned out, he wasn't at the very location he was floating at. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and was confused at this.

Mumbo: "Uh… What the… Where did he go?"

He looked around the audience to see if he's anywhere to be seen but his face wasn't anywhere in the crowd. But what he didn't know is that someone was behind him, someone he wished he didn't want to see face to face. That person tapped on the magician's shoulder and Mumbo turned around to see who it was, only to be introduced by the LM's fist to the blue villain's face.

LM: "Alaca**ZAM!**"

* * *

Back in the real world at the bank, LM's fist came out of the top hat and punched Mumbo, the real Mumbo, in the face. That made him fly a foot away from the hit, and let go of his top hat. When he landed on the floor, the opening part of his hat exploded and a wave of money came out and landed on the opposite direction of him. The magician shook his head from the hit then rubbed his forehead, unaware of what's coming to them. Once all the money was out of his hat, he heard familiar voices he wished he didn't want to hear.

Beast Boy: "Hey Mumbo…"

Robin: "We're back."

Cyborg: "And this time, we're back with a vengeance."

He looked up and saw the Titans changed back to their human forms and they took out their weapons, armed their cannons, and charged up all their powers that were lost long ago. Mumbo's eyes grew wide in shock as he was sweating profusely and swallowing a lump.

Mumbo: "Uh oh…"

* * *

Outside the bank, all hell broke loose on the inside. Flashes of green and blue came out of the windows, sounds of pain, roaring, and action yells, and rumbling of the earth was shaking the bank's structure. It wasn't long before cops and S.W.A.T. teams came into the scene and started surrounding the place all armed with guns. Then the chief of police came out of one of the squad cars with a megaphone in hand and call out Mumbo.

Chief: "This is the Jump City Police. We have you surrounded. Come out quietly with your hands up or we'll be forced to fire."

The cops waited for their villain to show up but there was no response. Suddenly, the bank entrance doors bursted open and out came Mumbo, all bruise up and torn up without his hat, screaming like a girl. The police though he was going to attack so they raised their weapons and start firing. But instead, the panic magician got a hold to the chief, shook him a lot, and spoke in random nonsense.

Mumbo: "Please! Lock me up and throw away the key! Send me to any jail for all I care! Anything to get away from them! I don't want to face them! They're crazy! They've gone mad! They have become animals!!!!!!"

Six more people came out of the bank as Mumbo looked behind him. It was the Titans with a sour look in their eyes. Robin cracked his knuckles, ready to beat someone down as Mumbo looked more scared then ever. He then screamed the loudest scream, zipped his way through the cops, and entered the jail truck that was waiting for him, closing the doors and cowering inside. The cops watched the jail truck shaking and the weird looks in their eyes. The chief of police then turned his head back to the Titans with confusion on his face; unaware about the experience they've been through.

Chief: "Um… Did we miss something?"

Robin then looked at the chief and still had the mean look in his eyes.

Robin: "Just take him away…"

The chief scratched his head wondering why would Robin and the rest of the team be so upset. But he decided to ignore it and looked at the police squads.

Chief: "You heard him boys. Our job is done here. Let's take the phony magician back to prison."

The squad nodded, went back into their cars, and drove off, while the truck takes Mumbo back to jail. With the police gone, Beast Boy walked away from the group and stretched his arms, finally able to move again.

Beast Boy: "Ah yeah… Feels so good to be back to normal."

Raven: "Unfortunately, you're back to being your old self. You would've remained a lamp so that way your mouth would be shut the whole time."

When he heard Raven's remarks, BB turned around and faced the telepath.

Beast Boy: "Look who's talking. You should've stayed a rabbit. You look so cute in that form."

That made Raven feel angrier with an anime vain popping at the side of her head and eyes glowing crimson red.

Raven: "I… don't… do… cute…"

Robin decided to break it up and let cooler heads prevail.

Robin: "Easy guys break it up. Look, we're all glad that we're back to our old selves. But it was LM that saved us from the inevitable. We should be thankful for that."

Starfire: "Speaking of wish, have anyone seen our friend? He isn't around here."

The rest of the team looked at Star and realized that they're one member short of a full team. They started looking around to see if he's somewhere in or around the place. Finally Terra look back inside the bank and smirked.

Terra: "Oh I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count."

They all look at Terra and saw her pointing at what she saw. They then turn their heads to the direction of where she was pointing and spotted the top hat Mumbo left behind. When they put two and two together, the found out that LM was still inside the hat.

Cyborg: "You've got to be kidding me…"

Robin: "Shouldn't we get him out?"

Raven: "Nah. Let him have his fifteen minutes of fame for himself. He deserves it."

* * *

Back inside Mumbo's hat, in Mumboland, and in the Mumbo Apollo, the audience clapped and cheered at they gave a standing ovation to LM. The rebel was bowing and giving a classic gesture of thank you to the crowd as red roses and top hats lay scattered around the stage floor. Every one liked the performance, especially Big-Nose and Wide-Mouth were impressed as they look at each other and nodded with approval.

Wide-Mouth Mumbo: "That was the greatest performance I've ever seen!"

Big-Nose Mumbo: "Ah… That just plain old hat."

They then laughed at that joke they've created and continued clapping. Back on the stage, LM kept bowing until he saw one of the top hats in front of him. He picked it up, stood up, and observed the hat with a grin on his face. He then twirled the hat around, put it on his head and looked at the crowd.

LM: "Now that's show business."

The rebel then gave out a wink as the place faded to black.

The End**

* * *

And that ladies and gentleman is the end of the story. Now I know this isn't my most popular one, but at least it was something I just want to give to you. But don't worry about it; my next story will be completely action pack. So stay tune to find out. Until then, give me a review about this story. See ya around.**


End file.
